


Адвент

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Однажды в декабре Тоби приходит по почте подарок. С этого момента его жизнь изменится навсегда.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634974) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



В канун Рождества я соблюдаю определённые традиции. Гостеприимство — одно из них. Примчись вы заснеженным вечером 24 декабря к порогу моего дома, я, не раздумывая, приглашу вас войти. Надеюсь, другие мои ритуалы вас не смутят. Вы бы с улыбкой следили за тем, как я накладываю печенье в тарелку и наливаю стакан молока, а потом помогли бы передвинуть кресло-качалку. Увы, я уже стар.

Будь вы достаточно наблюдательны, то непременно задались бы вопросом, почему несёте кресло не к камину или сверкающей ёлке, а наверх, в детскую. Зачем старик ставит угощение на старый шаткий стол и усаживается в кресле, явно намереваясь просидеть здесь всю ночь?

Вы можете решить, что это старческие причуды, и тихо выйти из комнаты, чтобы дать мне поспать.

Или можете попробовать печенье, сесть напротив и спросить, почему в этот вечер я сижу в детской.

Раньше я был рассказчиком — самым лучшим в нашей семье. Но эту историю вам поведает кое-кто другой. Жил был один мальчишка: голубоглазый, смешливый и озорной.

Он рос в любящей семье. Когда-то эта комната принадлежала ему.


	2. Глава 1

Всё началось, когда я пошёл в школу. Однажды по почте нам пришёл большой белый конверт с красивой маркой.

Внутри оказался прелестный рождественский календарь, и мама отдала его мне. В календаре были дверцы. Открыв одну из них, мы нашли внутри шоколад! Поскольку Сара училась в колледже, все сладости достались мне. Шоколад был очень вкусным, так что перед сном пришлось хорошенько почистить зубы. Посреди ночи я проснулся, потому что ко мне пришёл Санта!

Правда, он больше походил на эльфа. Я растерялся.

— Кто ты?

— Разве я не могу быть Святым Николаем, мой милый юный друг?

Я не знал о ком он говорит, и крепко задумался. До Рождества оставалось совсем немного (а мне приходилось ходить в школу!). Тогда я внимательно оглядел то ли эльфа, то ли Санту и понял, в чём дело.

— Ты не Санта!

— Неужели? Почему?

— Ты слишком худой!

Гость посмотрел вниз и ткнул себя пальцем в живот. Выглядел он таким печальным, что мне стало смешно. Он взглянул на меня и тоже рассмеялся.

— Я так рад видеть тебя, юный друг!

— Правда?

— Конечно! — широко улыбнулся Не-Санта. — И они тоже рады видеть тебя!

Он распахнул плащ, и оттуда выбежали маленькие забавные монстры! Они хихикали, визжали и прыгали по комнате. Некоторые забрались на кровать и принялись кусать мои пальцы.

— Ай, больно! — завопил я.

— Ну что же, — произнёс Не-Санта. — Раз вы так голодны, то мы поужинаем в замке. Идёмте.

Он указал на дверь, и монстры бросились к ней. Некоторые наступали друг другу на лапы и падали. До чего же смешно было наблюдать за ними. Я спросил у Не-Санты обязательно ли им уходить.

— Да, — ответил он и улыбнулся. — Ты не хочешь пойти с нами?

Мне очень хотелось! Но мама запретила куда-либо уходить с незнакомыми людьми.

— Я тебя не знаю.

— Ах… — Не-Санта погрустнел. — Это не так. Я знал тебя ещё с младенчества, в этом году я послал тебе подарок.

— Ты прислал мне календарь с шоколадом?! Тот, с дверьми?! — я даже подпрыгнул на кровати.

— Часы, минуты, дни, недели — всё время, ограниченное куском картона, — он снова улыбнулся. — Прелестная вещица. И я помню тебя, Тоби, даже если ты не помнишь меня. Теперь ты пойдёшь с нами?

Знакомец протянул мне руку.

— Гоблины скучали по тебе.

Он знал моё имя, поэтому я взял его за руку.

— Хорошо.

Мы прошли через дверь и отправились на вечеринку. Гоблины оказались такими уморительными! Стол был заставлен едой, там был даже поросёнок с яблоками. Я попробовал три разных торта и съел кусок пирога.

Затем я вернулся домой, а следующим утром отправился на занятия. Наступило Рождество, быстро пролетели каникулы, и снова нужно было идти в школу. Когда на уроке нам задали сочинить историю, я рассказал о своём путешествии. Моей учительнице так понравился рассказ, что она записала его и отправила на конкурс, где он занял первое место! Мама очень обрадовалась и хвасталась моей победой перед двоюродными братьями и сестрами. Первую страницу рассказа она вставила в рамку и повесила на стену в моей комнате. Я назвал его «Рождественская вечеринка у гоблинов».

На следующий год Сара приехала на День Благодарения. Когда она увидела мою работу, то почему-то очень разозлилась.

***

В тот год по почте мне пришёл ещё один конверт с пометкой «Тобиасу Р. Уильямсу, эсквайр». Я не знал, что значит эсквайр, но получил разрешение мамы оставить календарь у себя.

Календарь был таким же красивым, как и первый. Мне нравилось касаться блёсток и разглядывать маленькие дверцы. Одна из них была похожа на мамино ожерелье — такая же блестящая и переливающаяся. На ней был отпечатан номер. Я открыл её, когда настало указанное число, и увидел внутри картинку с собой, гоблинами и Знакомцем. В других открытых дверях находились классные картинки необычных людей, деревьев и животных. Мне приглянулись рогатый человек и крылатый лев, но больше всего понравилась та, где был изображён я сам.

Остальные двери должны были оставаться закрытыми, пока не придёт нужный день. Самое интересное было в том, что цифры на них двигались. Я всё время гадал, какая дверь окажется следующей.

На рождественские каникулы к нам приехала Сара. В прошлом году она перебралась к своему парню, а до этого, когда ещё училась в школе, жила с Линдой. Нас она навещала не так уж часто, потому что они с мамой плохо ладили.

Я был так рад видеть её! Я показал ей свои школьные учебники, а она дала взглянуть на свои тяжеленные книги.

Вторая волшебная дверь, золотисто-красная, открылась, когда Сара была дома. Поэтому, когда Знакомец и гоблины вошли, я предупредил их:

— Ш-ш-ш!

Знакомец шикнул на гоблинов, и те сразу притихли, затем он обернулся ко мне и удивлённо спросил:

— Почему мы шикаем, старик?

«Старик» звучало забавно, ведь старше-то был он, а не я.

— В соседней комнате спит Сара. Мы не должны её будить.

Гоблины стали тише воды.

— Сара здесь? — прошептал Знакомец.

— Это моя старшая сестра. Она становится раздражительной, когда не высыпается или не выпьет кофе.

— Кофе? — Знакомец подмигнул мне, а затем взмахнул рукой; в воздухе заискрилась магия, и в следующий миг он уже держал большую чашку кофе. Знакомец притворился, что пьёт из неё и смешно скосил глаза. Я рассмеялся.

— Тише! — не успел сказать он, как чашка выпала у него из рук и с дребезгом разбилась об пол.

— О, нет! Сара меня убьёт!

— Я так не думаю, — с новым взмахом руки Знакомца осколки исчезли.

Вот же круто! Тут в дверь забарабанили.

— Тоби! — закричала Сара. — Впусти меня! Открой дверь!

Я не знал, как запирать и отпирать двери, поэтому глянул на Знакомца.

— Ты запер дверь на ключ?

Он хлопнул себя по голове.

— Господи, я совсем забыл! Тебе лучше открыть её, старик.

— Запирать дверь против правил, — объяснил я и взялся на ручку. — Что мне делать?

— Просто поверни, — шёпотом подсказал Знакомец. Сквозь стук было трудно разобрать, что он говорил.

Я повернул ручку, замок щёлкнул — пуф! — и дверь открылась. На пороге, одетая в ночную рубашку, с битой наперевес стояла Сара. Она смотрела мне за плечо со странным выражением лица.

— Мы будем играть в бейсбол? — играть с гоблинами, наверное, очень весело.

Сара схватила меня за руку и встала спереди, закрывая собой.

— Тоби, — громко произнесла она,— иди в свою комнату.

— Нет! Я хочу поиграть с гоблинами!

— Сейчас же! — прикрикнула Сара и вытолкнула меня в коридор. Дверь в спальню захлопнулась, щёлкнул замок — мало того, что это было против правил, это ещё было нечестно. Я постучал, но мне никто не открыл.

— Ты! — послышался из-за двери голос Сары. 

Я кинулся к вентиляционной решетке и приготовился слушать, но смог разобрать только обрывки разговора.

— …сейчас позвоню в полицию!

— Кричи сколько хочешь, тебя никто не услышит…

Заклацала вентиляция.

Когда она смолкла, я снова прислушался. Знакомец рассмеялся.

— Почему нет? Ведь он такой славный малый.

— Я тебя предупреждаю…

Клац, клац, клац. Сара и Знакомец говорили слишком тихо, так что мне пришлось снять с вентиляции решетку и приложиться ухом к отверстию.

— Джарет, я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне…

— А как насчёт моего желания?

— Обещай мне!

Последнее, что я услышал, был голос Знакомца:

— Я не раздаю обещаний, Сара. Я заключаю сделки…

Затем повисла тишина. Я очень устал, поэтому ушёл в комнату Сары и заснул у неё на кровати. Когда я проснулся было ещё темно. Сара молча сидела рядом.

— Сара?

— Привет, Тоби, — она шмыгнула носом.

— Теперь мы можем поиграть?

— Нет, милый, — Сара взяла меня на руки, — пора спать. Больше никаких дурных снов, обещаю.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Несмотря на мои просьбы, сестра отнесла меня в спальню.

— Ух, какой ты тяжёлый!

Она поставила меня на ноги, я огляделся, но вокруг было темно.

— Куда он делся?

Сара поперхнулась воздухом.

— Кто?

— Знакомец! Он вошёл через дверь, как в прошлом году. Он всегда приходит через двери.

— Двери, двери… Сколько их, Тоби?

— Они все здесь, — я достал из-под подушки календарь. — Включи свет.

Сара щёлкнула выключателем.

— Сначала он прошёл через перламутровую дверь, в этом году через красную, — я открыл красную дверь, за которой пряталась картинка, изображавшая стоявших напротив друг друга Сару с Знакомца и меня посередине. — Вот, видишь!

Я оторвался от календаря, чтобы взглянуть на Сару, и чуть не подскочил от страха. Она была бледной, как хэллоуинское привидение.

— Тоби, где ты его взял?

— Он пришёл по почте, как и в том году.

— Почта… Вот же су… — тут Сара произнесла очень плохое слово. Я хотел сказать, чтобы она положила четвертак в бранный бочонок*, когда сестра схватила календарь и выбежала из спальни.

— Подожди! — я кинулся следом, но оступился на лестнице и кубарём скатился вниз. Было очень больно, голова кружилась, но я всё равно встал и поплёлся за сестрой.

Сара стояла у открытой настежь входной двери. Холодный ветер задувал в дом снег. Я видел только её ночнушку и длинные развевающиеся волосы.

— Отдай мне календарь! — слова давались с трудом.

— Он потерялся. Его унесло ветром, — ответила Сара.

— Что? Это же мой подарок! Ты не можешь так поступить!

— Я только что это сделала, — Сара обернулась. Снег искрился, голубоватый лунный свет бросал на сестру тени, отчего она выглядела как настоящая злая ведьма. — Ты больше никогда не получишь такой подарок.

Голова гудела, я осел на пол и заплакал. С лестницы донеслись звуки шагов.

— Сара? Почему дверь открыта? — спросила мама. Затем она включила свет и закричала:

— Тоби! Тоби!

Папа тоже прибежал и принялся осматривать мою голову.

— Наверное, он ходил во сне. Я услышала, как он упал, — попыталась объяснить Сара, но её никто не слушал. Мама позвонила в скорую, и меня увезли в больницу.

После выписки мне пришлось соблюдать постельный режим. На Рождество папа помог мне спуститься вниз за подарками. Я не захотел открывать подарок Сары. Она вела себя очень тихо, даже тише, чем когда умер Мерлин. Мама сердилась, и никто не говорил друг с другом.

Весной, когда снег растаял, я прочесал весь двор в поисках календаря, но так его и не нашёл. Даже прошлогодний календарь, который лежал в моём шкафу, исчез.

Я плакал у себя в комнате, чтобы никто не увидел. Всё из-за того, что в школе Джейсон обозвал меня нытиком, когда я пожаловался учительнице на пропажу, и толкнул на детской площадке. Мама сильно разозлилась и позвонила его маме. На следующий день со мной никто не разговаривал.

Оставалось надеяться, что в следующем году всё снова станет хорошо.

***

Я пошёл во второй класс, но ничего не изменилось: Джейсон оставался злюкой, новый календарь не пришёл. Сара приехала на Рождество, но праздник не задался, они с мамой почти не разговаривали.

Впрочем, мне купили новую книгу — «Мифы и сказки народов мира». Рисунки внутри были классными, там даже был рогатый человек. Я решил, что Знакомец должен немного походить на Санту, поэтому попросил его через вентиляционное отверстие прислать мне в следующем году календарь.

***

Когда начался новый учебный год, меня определили в продвинутую группу по чтению, и я старался прилежно учиться. Школа была ужасной, но меня не волновал Джейсон, ведь скоро должен был прийти календарь!

Поэтому, когда я его не получил, то очень расстроился. Я пытался заесть своё горе: хватал печенье, пока мама не видела, опустошал хлебницу. Иногда у меня болел живот, но чаще, наевшись до отвала, я заваливался на кровать и представлял, как гоблины веселятся на вечеринке.

Сара приехала на Рождество, но дни не стали веселее. Она хотела сводить меня в кино, но мама запретила, и они поругались. Во время их ссор я поднимался в свою комнату и читал любимые книги.

***

Настала пора идти в четвёртый класс. Я обзавелся брекетами, и врач, к которому меня отвела мама, посоветовал меньше есть. С одноклассниками я так и не подружился. Иногда по ночам я просыпался и слышал, как мама и папа взволнованно обсуждают меня. Они отвели меня к другому доктору, который «помогал разбираться в себе». Доктор дала мне собрать пазл и расспрашивала о моих увлечениях. С ней было приятно беседовать, и я признался, что много кушаю из-за того, что мне грустно. Но когда доктор попросила назвать причину, пришлось хорошо обдумать её вопрос.

Школа совсем не радовала, родители ссорились, но больше всего меня печалило то, что вот уже второй год подряд мне не приходит календарь. Глупая детская обида.

С каждым разом становилось всё труднее вспомнить, как выглядел Знакомец. Временами я верил, что он мне приснился, и история с гоблинами была просто выдумкой. Я подумал, что если признаюсь, что грущу из-за того, что воображаемый друг больше не посылает мне подарки, то она решит, что я сошёл с ума. Но лгать не хотелось. Поэтому я сказал, что переживаю из-за того, что сестра забрала мой любимый подарок. События той ночи были словно подёрнуты туманом, но я припомнил, как Сара вытолкнула меня в коридор. О воображаемом друге и гоблинах я решил умолчать. Доктор что-то записала, поблагодарила меня, и предложила в этом году сделать свой собственный календарь. Идея звучала здорово! И по возвращении домой я сразу принялся за дело. До первого декабря оставался месяц.

Я работал над тринадцатой дверью, рисовал своего любимого мифического героя — рогатого человека — когда зазвонил телефон.

Мама сняла трубку и холодно поприветствовала Сару. Они немного поговорили, затем мама сорвалась на крик.

— Нет, ты не можешь с ним поговорить! Твоего отца здесь нет. Кроме того, он бы со мной согласился.

Я тихонько спустился вниз и прислушался.

— Хочешь знать, что я думаю? Хочешь?! Я думаю, что ты столкнула Тоби с лестницы, и будь я проклята, если позволю тебе с ним заговорить, — с этими словами мама бросила трубку.

Я поднялся наверх, но охота рисовать отпала. Когда я спросил маму приедет ли Сара на Рождество, она ответила «нет». Папа был недоволен. Календарь я так и не закончил.

***

Пятый класс принёс только разочарование. Папа отказался от бранного бочонка и я мог говорить, что хотел (только тихо). Работа часто заставляла его допоздна задерживаться в офисе. Мама грустила, даже когда я приносил хорошие оценки. Мне очень хотелось завести собаку или кошку, но родители не разрешили.

Календарь, который я начал в прошлом году, пылился под кроватью. Я сделал ещё несколько рисунков и затолкал его обратно… честно говоря, мне больше не хотелось смотреть на него. Рождество прошло как обычно. Сара так и не вернулась домой.

Иногда мне не хотелось вставать с постели.

***

Я думал, что хуже, чем в прошлом году быть уже не может, но средняя школа доказала, что я сильно ошибался. Если раньше, чтобы отвлечься от всего плохого, я запирался в комнате и читал, то сейчас… эгх. Каждый день меня дразнили и обзывали жиртрестом. И желающих посмеяться было предостаточно.

И вот наступили рождественские каникулы. Я тосковал у себя в комнате и чувствовал, что готов растечься холодной лужей. Какой-то порыв заставил меня вытащить из-под кровати календарь.

Я расчистил стол (раньше он стоял в комнате Сары, но по моей просьбе его переставили ко мне), взял чёрную ручку и вывел последнее число — двадцать четыре. Я рассматривал похожие календари в магазинах и знал, что последними всегда изображают Марию и младенца. Мы редко ходили в церковь, но раскрашивая рисунок, я молился.

Пожалуйста.

Некоторые иллюстрации были получше, другие похуже. Я раскрасил зимнюю ведьму, рогатого человека и всех гоблинов. И всё это время повторял: «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста».

Закончив с Марией, я взял календарь и сел на пол. За окном успело стемнеть, и я не видел рисунков. А может я не различал их из-за слёз. Это было по-детски, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… если ты настоящий, вернись. Если ты меня слышишь, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, пусть всё снова станет хорошо, — слова путались. Я зажмурился. — Пожалуйста, вернись. Пожалуйста, кем бы ты ни был, я желаю, чтобы ты пришёл. Мне бы хотелось с тобой поговорить. Пожалуйста…

Послышался тихий шорох.

Я открыл глаза и заметил в темноте золотую искру. Она пронеслась вперёд, оставляя за собой мерцающий шлейф, и упала на пол. Вслед за ней, одна за другой, переливаясь золотом и серебром, посыпались искры.

Они образовали высокий светящийся прямоугольник, а затем дверь затопила волна серебристо-синего цвета. Сердце глухо стучало у меня в груди.

Это была та самая волшебная дверь из моих воспоминаний. И она была настоящей. Я не мог в это поверить. Даже когда она открылась, и Не-Санта, или как я его там называл, окружённый сиянием, шагнул в комнату. Я боялся, что проснусь.

— Тоби! — он протянул ко мне руки. — Я так рад тебя видеть!

Это был не сон. Всё происходило взаправду! Не-Санта не исчезал.

Всё это время он ждал момента, чтобы вернуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бранный бочонок* – банка, в которую кладут деньги за каждое произнесенное ругательство


	3. Глава 2

Я не мог поверить в происходящее: вот он, стоит в моей комнате! И ужасно разнервничался.

— Гмм… привет.

Не-Санта улыбнулся и поклонился. Сияющий плащ вспыхнул, и от восторга у меня отвисла челюсть.

— Приветствую тебя, Тобиас Уильямс, — даже говорил он точно так же, как мне помнилось.

— Д-да… привет, — пошатываясь, я поднялся с пола, сжимая в руках календарь. — Значит, чтобы попасть сюда, тебе нужен календарь?

— Этот? — Не-Санта взял у меня календарь и улыбнулся. — Милая вещица. Но отвечая на твой вопрос — нет. Всё что мне нужно это желание, или, что ещё более важно, дверь.

— Она классная.

Не-Санта насмешливо прищурился.

— Стараюсь. Но я говорил о другой двери, — он легонько щёлкнул меня по лбу. — Вот об этой.

Я ничего не понял, но кивнул для вида.

— Ну что же! — Не-Санта качнулся на каблуках и вскинул голову. Я и забыл, какие у него красивые волосы. — Ты пожелал, чтобы я пришёл, юный Тоби, и вот я здесь. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Я не знал с чего начать, поэтому выпалил первое попавшееся в голову.

— Когда я уходил на праздник к гоблинам… это было по-настоящему?

— Конечно.

Я судорожно сглотнул.

— Значит, мне не привиделось? Это другой мир, как во «Властелине колец» или вроде того?

— Хмм. В несколько аспектах он немного отличается, — он зачерпнул немного света из плаща — просто потрясающе! — и начал переливать в ладони. — Но суть та же.

— И… он реален?

Не-Санта позволил свету разлиться по комнате.

— Он реален, так же, как и я!

— Но… кто ты?

Свет разгорался всё ярче, и мне пришлось зажмуриться.

— Кто я? Я Король Гоблинов, Властитель Лабиринта и Повелитель Снов.

— Ух ты…

Свет померк, и я увидел, что он добродушно улыбается.

— Ты, Тоби, можешь называть меня Джаретом.

Имя показалось мне смутно знакомым.

— Можно называть тебя Джерри? — мне хотелось показать Джарету, что я не боюсь.

— Нет. Двести лет я провёл в лампе, прежде чем получить своё имя, поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы ты обращался ко мне именно так.

— Звучит серьёзно.

— Так и есть, — Не-Санта, то есть Джарет, снова улыбнулся. — Но довольно об этом. Что я могу сделать для тебя, Тоби?

Мне столько всего хотелось попросить, столько всего сделать… Поэтому я выбрал то, что могло принести мне счастье.

— Я бы очень хотел увидеть то место, откуда ты пришёл, пожалуйста…

— Лабиринт.

— Да. Я помню, как однажды посетил его, хотя прошло много времени… — я сглотнул. — Было очень весело. Я… чувствовал себя счастливым.

— Хмм, — Джарет смерил меня задумчивым взглядом. — Рискну предположить, что ты давно несчастен, не так ли?

Я кивнул, усердно разглядывая свои ботинки.

— Тогда пойдём, и ты мне всё расскажешь.

Я поднял голову и увидел, что Джарет протягивает мне руку. И тут я вспомнил, что уже стоял вот так перед Королем Гоблинов.

Джарет серьёзно смотрел на меня. В дверь ворвался горячий ветер, пахнущий песком. Внезапно я подумал о Саре.

Может, дело было в ветре; я вспомнил, как развевались её волосы. А может в том, что в серебряном свете Джарет, облаченный в сияющий золотом плащ, выглядел как герой или бог из моей книги по мифологии.

Как бы то ни было, я вспомнил о Саре. Сам не знаю почему. Возможно, стоит попросить у Джарета совета, как нам снова стать одной семьёй.

— Ну? Ты идёшь? — спросил Джарет.

— Конечно, — я взял его за руку.

***

После этого визита всё стало потихоньку налаживаться.

Если за окном шёл дождь, я вспоминал солнце в Лабиринте. Если падал с каната на физкультуре, то вспоминал, как ходил по стенам. Если одноклассники обзывались, я превращал их в гоблинов. Не по-настоящему, конечно, а только в уме, хотя Джарет говорил, что иногда так делает. Это он так шутил.

Хотя мне было не до смеха, потому что гоблины были… странными. Они оказались намного больше, чем мне помнилось, особенно когда танцевали. Перед уходом я попросил Джарета в следующий раз показать других животных, и он согласился.

Мы говорили о многих вещах, и это было здорово. Джарет был рад услышать, что мне нравятся сказки и мифы, и даже наколдовал для меня книгу из собственной библиотеки. Он интересовался моими успехами в школе и давал советы.

— Они ниже тебя, — говорил он. — Теперь ты Принц Лабиринта и не должен обращать внимание на всяких плебеев. Если только не хочешь скормить их волкам.

По возвращении домой мне пришлось искать в словаре, что означает плебей; я понимал, что Джарет пошутил о волках, но смысл был ясен. Поэтому я представлял придурков гоблинами.

Джарет подсказал, как поступить с родителями и Сарой.

— Ты всегда должен стараться говорить правду, Тоби.

Я готов был поспорить, что ему нравилось, как это звучало.

— Старайся говорить правду, — наставлял он, выделяя букву «р». — Если думаешь, что отец много работает, так ему и скажи. Хочешь, что бы мать меньше хмурилась, спроси её, в чём дело. И ты говоришь, что твою сестру — Сару, верно? — не пускают в ваш дом.

Я кивнул.

— Раз твоя ложь стало тому причиной, ты должен открыть родителям истину.

— Ну, я давно её не видел.

— Ты и меня давно не видел, — рассмеялся Джарет. — И разве мы плохо провели время?

Мы действительно отлично провели время. Я чуть не расплакался, когда он объявил, что скоро наступит утро и нам пора возвращаться.

— Наберись мужества, Тоби, — Джарет наклонился и заглянул мне в глаза. — Помни, что в следующем году я вернусь к тебе. С календарем или без.

— Насчёт этого… — я замялся. Мне самому просьба казалась глупой.

— Да?

— Можно мне ещё один? — выпалил я на одном дыхании. — Там красивые картинки и всё такое. Ты понимаешь.

Джарет улыбнулся и сжал мои плечи.

— Конечно, можно. Я сам его сделаю.

Тут в голову мне пришла одна мысль.

— Только Сара не должна об этом знать. Она сказала, что я больше никогда не получу его.

— Неужели она так сказала?

— Наверное. Я плохо помню.

— Хмм… — улыбка исчезла с лица Джарета.

Я боялся остаться без календаря, поэтому поспешно добавил:

— Но это было давно. Может теперь она не будет против. Мы не обязаны ей всё рассказывать.

Джарет рассмеялся, и я тут же расслабился.

— Отлично сказано! — он побарабанил пальцами по моим плечам и выпрямился, — это будет наш с тобой секрет. Обещай мне.

— Хорошо. 

Свет замерцал, дверь резко закрылась, и Джарет исчез.

— Обещаю, — сказал я пустой комнате.

Эта встреча помогла пережить шестой класс. Я сдержал обещания: спросил у мамы, что могу для неё сделать, чтобы она не грустила, на день отца нарисовал папе открытку и попросил, чтобы он чаще проводил со мной время.

И вот в один из дней я решился поговорить с родителями о Саре. Я признался, что знаю о том, что они думают, будто это она столкнула меня с лестницы, и, что на самом деле всё было совсем не так: той ночью я услышал шорох снаружи и испугался. Сара пошла посмотреть, в чём дело, а я побежал за ней и упал с лестницы. О Джарете я умолчал.

Мама побледнела, губы у неё дрожали, когда она спросила про календарь.

— Сара уронила его в снег, и он потерялся, — следующие слова я подбирал очень тщательно. — Наверное, от шока у меня в голове всё перепуталось.

— Ничего, тебе было всего шесть, — хрипло произнёс папа.

— Да… — я вздохнул. — Значит, Саре можно приехать на Рождество? Я очень скучаю по ней.

— Конечно, можно, — мама расплакалась, и папа обнял её. — Мне так жаль. Прости.

— Нет, это я должен просить прощения, — успокаивал папа.

— Нет, я, — после моих слов мы все невольно рассмеялись. В тот же вечер папа позвонил Саре. Все строили планы на Рождество. Я точно знал, что оно будет лучше прошлых.

***

И не ошибся. Рождество было замечательным! Правда, случилось кое-что странное. Мама сказала, что это часть взросления, но мне так не казалось.

Календарь пришёл в последний день ноября. Я нашёл его на комоде и спрятал в ящике с нижним бельем, пока кто-нибудь не увидел. На календаре виднелись знакомые двери: перламутровая (теперь я знал, что это), красно-золотая, и третья — цвета звёздного неба. Открывая их, я не мог сдержать улыбки.

На Рождество приехала Сара. Так здорово было снова увидеть её. Мы много говорили, и Сара научила меня кататься на лыжах. Если она и заметила, что я толстый как слон, то ничего не сказала. От катания на лыжах я запыхался, но Сара пообещала, что если я буду тренироваться, то в следующем году смогу с ней потягаться.

С каждый днём Рождество приближалось, и я начинал нервничать — в календаре оставалось всего несколько дверей. Однако на двадцать второй день, когда мы вернулись с концерта и легли спать, Джарет вернулся.

В этот раз дверь была сплетена из ветвей и листьев. Они раздвинулись, и из прохода вышел Король Гоблинов. Выглядело, как всегда, круто. Мы отправились прямиком в Лабиринт; я рассказал Джарету о школе, уже не такой ужасной, как прежде, и выполненных обещаниях. Сара приехала в гости, папа и мама были счастливы и даже намекнули, что я могу завести домашнего питомца.

Джарет выслушал мой рассказ с улыбкой.

— Молодец, — похвалил он. — От Принца Лабиринта я другого и не ожидал.

— Ты всё время это повторяешь, но я никакой не принц.

— Тоби, если я говорю, что ты принц, значит, так оно и есть, — Джарет взмахнул плащом и поклонился.

— Разве ты видел принцев, похожих на меня? — краска бросилась мне в лицо. — Толстых и всё-такое?

— Я бы сказал внушительных, — он пожал плечами. — Да и кого волнует, как ты выглядишь? У истинных принцев и королей настоящая красота кроется внутри.

Джарет постучал по медальону, которой всегда висел у него на шее, и закатил глаза к небу. Я невольно рассмеялся.

— Кажется, ты мне не веришь, — Джарет окинул меня задумчивым взглядом. — Почему?

— Не знаю… наверное из-за сплетней девчонок… — я покраснел как помидор.

Смех Джарета разнесся по Лабиринту, отражаясь от его высоких стен.

— Вечная проблема! Ах, Тоби, Тоби, кого волнует, что говорят или хотят женщины? Стань королём, и тебе не нужно будет с ними считаться.

— Ты так и поступаешь?

Джарет усмехнулся.

— Да. Ты просто берёшь то, что хочешь.

— Эээ… — в животе у меня будто свился узел. — Джарет, на уроках здоровья нам объясняли, что «нет — значит нет»… и вообще это звучит как-то неправильно.

— Может и так. Понимаешь, Тоби, я прожил так долго, что иногда забываю меняться.

Я ничего не понял и поспешил сменить тему. Говорить о девчонках мне больше не хотелось.

— Я просто ненавижу, что не могу бегать на физкультуре.

— Ты не можешь бегать? — брови Джарета удивлённо взметнулись вверх.

— В смысле на длинные дистанции.

— Тут всё дело в практике.

— Практике?

Джарет ухмыльнулся и сжал пальцы, словно готовился вцепиться в меня.

— Беги!

Смеясь, я бросился прочь, но не успел сорваться с места, как Джарет меня поймал — двигался он очень-очень быстро. Было ясно, что мне за ним ни за что не угнаться, поэтому Джарет предложил, что будет «водить». Мы попробовали ещё пару раз, пока я окончательно не выбился из сил, и остановились перевести дух. Точнее отдыхал только я, Джарет даже не вспотел. Я пожаловался, что это не честно, на что он усмехнулся и откинул волосы со лба.

— Тебе просто нужно больше тренироваться, принц Тоби.

— Хорошо, — я прислонился к стене. — Прямо у моего дома есть парк. Там меня никто не увидит.

— Звучит неплохо, — согласился Джарет.

Не успел я опомниться, как он объявил, что время вышло. Мы вернулись в мою комнату, и я в изнеможении плюхнулся на кровать.

— Прощай, Тоби, — сказал Джарет. Его силуэт чернел напротив сияющей зелёной двери Адвента. — Мы встретимся снова в следующем году. И, возможно, мы побежим.

Я тут же уснул.

***

Всё, что случилось дальше, мне, наверное, приснилось, ведь Джарет уже ушёл.

Ночью я захотел в туалет и проснулся. Медленно переставляя ноги, я поплелся в ванную, когда услышал шёпот.

Шёпот змеился вокруг и лизал уши, словно я был персонажем из книги по мифологии — Меламподом. Разобрать слова не получалось, но я отчётливо помню, что в них крылась жажда, какой я никогда не знал в своей жизни.

«Хочу, хочу, хочу. Я хочу, хочу…

Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя…»

Я попытался закрыть уши непослушными руками и волчком завертелся на месте, силясь понять, откуда доносится голос. Обернувшись в третий раз, я увидел огромную тень рядом с дверью в комнату Сары.

От одного её вида мурашки пошли по коже, но я не мог отвести взгляд. Тень всколыхнулась, и я вдруг понял, что передо мной стоит Джарет. Вытянув руки — две тонкие тени — он прижался к двери и шептал, шептал.

«Иди сюда, выйди. Обещаю, я не причиню тебе боли…»

Он сполз вниз и что-то сказал в замочную скважину, затем вновь заскользил вверх, снял перчатки, провел ладонями по дереву и лизнул дверную ручку. Это было странно и непристойно. И всё это время он не переставал шептать.

«Я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, иди ко мне, я хочу тебя…»

Мне бросило в жар и холод одновременно. Джарет приложил ладони к двери и поскрёб дерево — скррр, скррр. Я ахнул. Король Гоблинов обернулся, и его глаза вспыхнули.

Он всё ещё шептал. Я видел, как двигались его губы. И он произнес:

— Ты спишь, Тоби. Пора проснуться.

Джарет сжал и резко разжал кулаки. Перед глазами вспыхнул ослепительный свет, и я услышал крик Сары.

***

Я проснулся с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Простыни на кровати все сбились. Об остальном я говорить не хочу. Мама объяснила, что у меня начался переходный возраст, и, честно сказать, это было очень неловко. О странном сне я никому не сказал.

За завтраком мама поддразнивала Сару, которая пила кофе кружкой за кружкой.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются!

Сара была бледной, под глазами у неё залегли тёмные круги.

В канун Рождества она отправилась по маминому поручению, прихватив меня с собой. На обратном пути домой мы заехали в магазин товаров для хобби. Магазинчик был так себе, зато у них были книги о рисовании животных. Сара купила мне одну и ещё немного красок.

На Рождество она нарисовала переплетённые серебряные и синие ленты вокруг дверного проёма в свою комнату. Мама на это вздохнула, но всё-таки признала, что получилось очень красиво. Сара объяснила, что научилась этому на курсах живописи.

Я вспомнил свои рисунки для дурацкого рождественского календаря и почувствовал укол ревности. Но Сара пообещала, что раскрасит и мою дверь, так что в итоге все остались довольны.


	4. Глава 3

Я много думал о том, как в зимние каникулы мы с Сарой катались на лыжах на заснеженном поле для гольфа. Мне очень хотелось её обогнать. Ещё и Джарет обещал, что мы снова побежим.

Необходимо было подготовиться, поэтому перед восьмым классом я начал тренироваться в парке. Сначала только утром, когда никто не видел, но по мере того, как пробежки давались всё легче и легче, я перенёс занятия на дневное время. Джарет был прав: всё дело в практике. Только не подумайте, что я сразу сбросил пятьдесят фунтов и стал похож на Джастина Тимберлейка. Нет, я даже прибавил в весе, что было совершенно несправедливо. Озадаченный доктор после осмотра сказал, что это мышечная масса.

Мне было все равно. Я хотел показать Джарету, как далеко могу бегать, а Саре — как быстро катаюсь на лыжах. А ещё мне хотелось попасть в класс для отличников по английскому языку. Я взял за привычку прикасаться на удачу к узору, который Сара нарисовала на моей двери. Может, следовало прикасаться и к другой росписи, потому что мои желания сбылись лишь наполовину. Я без проблем попал в продвинутый класс, а вот с лыжами не повезло: декабрь выдался совсем бесснежным, а Сара уехала в Европу с Биллом.

Но я не унывал. Календарь появился на моём столе в последний вечер ноября. Лёжа в постели, я разглядывал знакомые двери — перламутровую, красно-золотую, тёмно-синюю и зелёную — и гадал, когда снова встречусь с другом.

Когда Джарет вернулся, то напугал меня до чёртиков.

(Бранный бочонок никто не отменял, но с возрастом у тебя появляются определенные привилегии, например можно позже ложиться спать или ввернуть крепкое словечко). Хотя вряд ли он сделал это нарочно.

Я проснулся от мерцающего света, пробивавшегося из стены (каждый раз от творившихся чудес перехватывало дыхание). Новая дверь, цвета утренней зари, наливалась светом, становясь ярче и ярче, так что мне пришлось зажмуриться.

Когда я открыл глаза, то увидел Джарета. Он пристально смотрел на меня, и от этого взгляда хотелось забиться под кровать. Я оглянулся и понял, что Джарет сверлит глазами мою дверь. На одно безумное мгновение мне показалось, что он знает о моём странном сне (мне почти удалось забыть его)… но дверь?

Джарет выглядел так, как будто хотел разрубить её в щепки.

— Эй, — дрожащим голосом позвал я.

Глаза Короля Гоблинов блеснули. Он легко встряхнул головой и улыбнулся, но выглядело это фальшиво.

— Извини, Тоби, я сегодня… немного рассеян, — его взгляд забегал по углам комнаты. — Как поживаешь?

— Хорошо, — я сел и подтянул колени к груди. — Что происходит?

— Ничего, — Джарет пожал плечами и сотворил несколько хрустальных шаров, но его движения были непривычно скованными. Один из кристаллов упал и разбился, Джарет что-то прорычал. Если бы у королей-магов имелись бранные бочонки, то наверняка ругательство обошлось бы Джарету минимум в доллар.

— Ух ты. Что это значит?

Джарет уставился в пол, его лицо словно было вырезано из белого мрамора.

— Это из мёртвого языка.

— Вроде латыни? 

Этот визит отличался от других. Я чувствовал себя неловко, и тогда вспомнил мамин совет: «если разговор не клеится, есть три темы выручалочки — семья, друзья и чувства, но никогда не говори о деньгах…».

— С твоей семьёй все хорошо? — едва договорив, я осознал, что сморозил глупость.

— У меня нет семьи, — фыркнул Джарет.

— О, прости… мне показалось, что у тебя был тяжёлый день и я… хотел узнать…

— Ах, — Джарет взмахнул рукой, заставив остальные кристаллы исчезнуть, и опустился на стул. Выглядел он немного усталым. — Ты примешь мои извинения, Тоби?

— Не волнуйся, — я встал с постели. — Я хотел показать тебе, как быстро теперь бегаю.

Джарет хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.

— Тогда пойдём.

Кроссовки весь декабрь хранились у меня под кроватью, дожидаясь своего часа.

***

Я продолжил заниматься бегом и в следующем году, правда, пришлось делать перерывы: из-за того, что я здорово вытянулся, у меня болели голени. Но я не терял зря времени и записался в бассейн. Когда Сара вернулась и увидела, как сильно я вырос, то чуть не упала в обморок (притворялась, конечно).

Было радостно видеть её улыбку. Судя по телефонным разговорам, у сестры в жизни наступила чёрная полоса. Кроме того она сильно переживала из-за разрыва с парнем, поэтому взяла отпуск и приехала к нам на весь декабрь.

Однажды, сидя в столовой за домашкой по литературе, я случайно подслушал её разговор с мамой. Сара рассказала, что рассталась с Биллом, потому что не хотела заводить детей.

— Во всяком случае, пока.

— Милая, почему нет? — драматично спросила мама; серьёзно, она говорила точь-в-точь как героиня мыльной оперы. — Ты стала бы замечательной матерью.

— Не думаю, — хмыкнула Сара.

— Ох, Сара, это было так давно.

— Я хотела сказать… — Сара вздохнула. — Именно сейчас я не готова заводить детей. Время неподходящее.

— И Билл не согласился подождать?

— Нет, — помолчав, ответила Сара.

Да уж, мою маму нельзя было назвать королевой тактичности. Я готов был поставить десять долларов на то, что она хотела внучку, чтобы наряжать её в платьица и красоваться перед соседями. К счастью, у Сары были другие планы, становиться дядей Тоби в девятом классе мне не хотелось.

***

Примерно за неделю до Рождества Джарет вошёл через дверь, которая словно вела прямиком в Атлантиду, она переливалась зелёным и голубым светом. Пытаясь угадать, в какой день появится Король Гоблинов, я понял, что в его визитах не наблюдалось закономерности. Даже даты не повторялись, а двери каждый раз оказывались в календаре на новом месте.

— Почему дверь никогда не выпадает на двадцать четвёртое? — спросил я, карабкаясь на стену Лабиринта.

Джарет зашипел сквозь зубы, поправил манжету и одним плавным движением запрыгнул наверх.

— Это дверь особенная, — стряхивая пыль с перчаток, ответил он. — Она означает конец Адвента, конец ожидания и пришествие обещанного младенца, поэтому Сочельник считается святой ночью et cetera.

Он криво улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы я мог его видеть.

— Она будет для меня последней. Впрочем, если ты больше не хочешь, чтобы я приходил…

— Нет, хочу! — пошарив ногой, я нащупал выступ, и поспешно вскарабкался на стену. — Здесь здорово!

Я оглядел посеребренный лунным светом Лабиринт, и от красоты у меня перехватило дыхание.

— Идём, Тоби, — в свете луны волосы Джарета тоже сияли. — Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Мы двинулись вперёд. Джарет тихо напевал в такт своим шагам, и Лабиринт прислушивался к нему, выстилая перед своим Королём дорогу.

— Пришли, — объявил он и сошел со стены. Удивительно, но за каких-то пять минут мы прошли несколько миль. Лабиринт тянулся вверх по склону холма и терялся вдалеке.

— Куда мы идём? — я осторожно спустился вниз и поспешил следом.

— Вот туда, — Король Гоблинов взмахнул рукой, указывая направление, отчего его плащ всколыхнулся.

В свете луны Лабиринт выглядел потрясающе, но лес оказался просто поразительным. Будь я один, то точно испугался бы, но рядом с Джаретом бояться было нечего. Мы поднялись на холм и направились к лесу, шагая в голубоватой тени огромных сосен. На секунду мне показалось, что деревья шепчутся между собой, но то лишь ветер шумел в ветвях.

Странно, но в Лабиринте впервые наступила ночь.

— Время здесь течёт иначе, — объяснил Джарет.

Мы дошли до опушки, и он погладил ствол дерева.

— Насколько иначе?

— Я правлю Лабиринтом, — Джарет тонко улыбнулся. — А Лабиринт повинуется своему королю.

— Хмм… классно,— я вглядывался в темноту леса. — Кстати о беге, Джарет…

— Да?

— Может, начнём?

— Конечно. Я дам тебе фору, — он потянулся, разминая плечи, отчего плащ пошёл рябью.

Я перевёл взгляд на него и обратно на чащу.

— Мы побежим туда?

— А почему нет?

— Да я сразу споткнусь о какую-нибудь корягу. Может ты не заметил, но люди видят в темноте не так хорошо, как ты.

Джарет действительно прекрасно видел в темноте. Узнал я об этом случайно: мы сидели в моей комнате, и когда в коридоре послышались шаги, я быстро выключил в комнате свет. Тогда его глаза заблестели как у кошки.

Сейчас Джарет выглядел как обычно, но когда он повёл плечами и вытянул руки, послышался странный хруст. Плащ пошёл волной, словно под ним перестраивались кости. Это было круто и немного жутковато.

— Чувак, у тебя что, «двойные суставы»? — у Сэма Феркиса в школе были «двойные суставы», он мог согнуть большой палец и коснуться им своего запястья.

— Ах, боюсь ничего интересного, — Джарет улыбнулся и призвал хрустальную сферу. — Тоби, хочешь видеть в темноте?

— Ты можешь это сделать? — у меня отвисла челюсть.

— Мне подвластно очень многое, — ответил Джарет, перекатывая кристалл в ладони. — Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это пожелать.

— Да! Я хочу видеть в темноте и бежать также быстро, как ты!

Джарет рассмеялся.

— Никто никогда не сравнится со мной, но ты можешь бежать очень быстро. Стой спокойно, — он шагнул ко мне. — Будет легче, если ты закроешь глаза.

Я замер и крепко зажмурился. Кожа покрылась мурашками, и я ощутил, как обжигающе холодное покалывание пробежало по телу от головы до пяток.

— Можно мне открыть глаза?

— Да, — в голосе Джарета слышалась улыбка. — Открывай.

Это было необыкновенно, гораздо лучше 3D: я видел каждую ветку, каждый куст, даже видел исходящее от моего тела тепло.

Я обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Джарета. В свете луны я различал каждую черту его лица, видел магию, льющуюся из него, словно вода; магию, что танцевала вокруг Короля Гоблинов, точно пламя.

— Это самый лучший подарок из всех, что мне дарили, — говорить было трудно, во рту у меня пересохло от волнения.

Джарет качнул головой.

— Небольшая цена за твоё присутствие рядом.

В США такой подарок стоил бы миллионы, и за ним непременно охотилось бы ЦРУ. От осознания, что Король Гоблинов готов заплатить любую цену, кольнуло сердце.

— А теперь… — Джарет резко вскинул голову и его глаза заблестели. — Беги, Тоби. Беги быстро.

Кинувшись в лес, я слышал всё, что происходило вокруг: скрип ветвей, шелест листьев под ногами и копошение маленьких зверьков. Позади, смеясь, бежал Джарет.

Я чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Это был самый лучший подарок на свете.

***

Я так набегался, что сил у меня не осталось, поэтому Джарет взял меня на руки, как в прошлом это делал отец. Не успел я опомниться, как мы переместились в мою комнату. Джарет положил меня на кровать и укрыл одеялом.

— Не уходи, — сонно пробормотал я, схватив его за руку. Джарет недовольно прицокнул языком, заставив меня проснуться. — Что случилось?

— Твоё запястье.

Нащупав прикроватную лампу, я включил свет. По запястью змеилась тонкая царапина.

— Извини. Я помажу «Неоспорином».

— Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.

—Чувак, ничего страшного. Все пройдёт.

— Так заживёт быстрее, — Джарет приложил два пальца к моему запястью и на мгновение я ощутил покалывание. Когда он убрал руку, на месте царапины остались лишь несколько белых линий.

— Спасибо, — я улыбнулся ему и выключил свет. — Спасибо тебе за всё, Джарет.

— Спи спокойно, Тобиас, — донесся из темноты шёпот. — Ты увидишь меня через год.

***

Мы отлично отпраздновали Рождество, начались каникулы, и я пребывал на седьмом небе от счастья. Как-то утром я спустился на кухню заварить кофе (мама сказала, что от кофеина я стану медленнее расти). Хрустя хлопьями, я не услышал, как вошла Сара, пока сестра не бросила свой чемодан в угол.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, открывая дверцу кухонного шкафчика.

— Доброе утро.

— Ну и аппетит у тебя. Похоже, надо предупредить соседей о появлении Годзиллы. — Сара села напротив меня и поставила на стол тарелку мюслей. — Передай молоко.

Я дал ей пакет, не забыв порычать (у Годзиллы тоже были чувства).

— Только потом обратно отдай, ладно?

Сара промолчала. Я оторвался от еды и взглянул на неё.

Сжимая пакет молока, сестра смотрела на мою руку. Лицо ее посерело, как небо за окном.

— В чём дело?

— Тоби… — она взглянула мне в глаза. — Что случилось с твоим запястьем?

— Поцарапал.

— Когда?

Я занервничал. Сестра ведь не могла знать о Лабиринте, это был наш с Джаретом секрет.

— Недавно. Точно не помню.

Сара молчала, и я мог отчётливо различить тиканье часов, что обычно случалось, когда мама и папа ссорились перед ужином.

— Тоби…

Судорожно сглотнув, я бросил на неё быстрый взгляд.

— Что?

Сара какое-то время собиралась с мыслями, прежде чем мягко произнести:

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ты… что-то скрываешь от меня?

Мне не хотелось говорить ей о Лабиринте. Я любил сестру и не хотел, чтобы она зря волновалась. Поэтому я ответил «нет».

Сара молча сидела, наблюдая за мной, пока не пришел папа, чтобы отвезти её в аэропорт.

— Подожди секунду. 

Она сбегала за листком бумаги и ручкой и перерисовала знак на моём запястье, не обращая внимание на ворчание отца, который опаздывал на какую-то встречу.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — она убрала листок в карман.


	5. Глава 4

В июне я пригласил Дебби Эпплбаум на школьные танцы. Она состояла в фан-клубе «Звёздных Войн», и я ей вроде нравился, что придало мне смелости. Мы отлично провели время. Никто из нас не любил танцевать (тем более на танцы пришли и Джейсон со своей бандой, и черлидерши во главе с Синди), поэтому мы с остальными ребятами отправились в боулинг.

Начался десятый класс. Учитель английского настаивал, чтобы я посещал подготовительные курсы при колледже, но мне не хотелось оставлять школьные клубы. Состыковать расписание так и не получилось. Ещё я намеревался принять участие в марафоне.

Когда я сообщил об этом родителям, те несказанно удивились. Жаль, не удалось запечатлеть выражение их лиц. Тренер Ковальски посоветовал воздержаться от бега с препятствиями до тех пор, пока я не перестану расти (и уже не буду таким неуклюжим). Но я не расстраивался, ведь теперь бегал я очень быстро.

Всё благодаря Джарету. Той осенью я часто вспоминал, как бежал с ним по лесу, перепрыгивая через кусты и коряги… вот почему я решил попробовать бег с препятствиями. Мне снова хотелось испытать чувство полета.

Тревожные мысли о Саре я старался гнать прочь.

***

Когда сестра вернулась, мы крупно поссорились. 

Сара приехала в середине декабря очень взволнованная, но ничего не сказала, пока папа с мамой не ушли с друзьями на ужин. Она даже не успела распаковать чемодан. Я тоже нервничал, но по другой причине — Джарет всё ещё не пришел. Листая «Мифы и сказания народов мира», я перебирал в уме двери: перламутровая, красно-золотая, звёздно-синяя, лиственная, рассветная, морская…

— Тоби! — рявкнула Сара своим особым «не перечь мне, дело серьёзное» тоном.

От неожиданности я чуть не выронил книгу.

— Что?

— Покажи запястье, — сестра нависла надо мной, скрестив руки на груди.

— Зачем?

Внезапно Сара схватила меня за руку и уставилась на побледневшие линии. Я опешил и не стал вырываться. 

— Чёрт бы его побрал!

— Э-э… кого?

— Джарета, вот кого! Короля Гоблинов, который правит Лабиринтом!

Я застыл как громом поражённый.

— Только не говори, что не знаешь, о ком я! Когда он приходил сюда?

— Сара, какого чёрта?

— Ты хоть представляешь, что он делает? — порывшись в кармане, она сунула мне под нос бумажку. — Знаешь, что означает знак на твоей руке?

Я уставился на рисунок, а Сара продолжила бушевать:

— Это означает собственность, Тоби. Личная собственность того, кто, чёрт возьми, оставил этот знак. Когда он это сделал?

— Всё совсем не так! Он только вылечил запястье! — это была моя первая ошибка.

— Так значит, он был здесь, — Сара выронила бумажку.

— Нет! Он... он только…

— Когда Джарет приходил сюда?

— Он приходил в гости в прошлом году, — сдался я.

— И всё?

— Да! Мы только разговаривали.

— Тогда как ты поранил запястье?

— Я упал, — я вдруг понял, как побольнее уколоть её, и ядовито продолжил. — Как тогда, в детстве, помнишь, Сара?

Сестра попятилась, словно мои слова били её наотмашь, и опустилась в кресло. Я так разозлился, что и не думал останавливаться. Это была моя вторая ошибка.

— О, ты не помнишь, потому что даже не заметила.

— Всё было совсем не так…

— Неужели? Что всё-таки произошло? Как ты, блять, умудрилась не заметить, что твой брат упал с лестницы? — сестра побледнела, и я решил её добить. — Ты что, принимала наркотики? Тебя поэтому выгнали из дома?

— Тоби, — выдохнула она. — Я пыталась защитить тебя.

— Защитить? От кого?

— От… от Джарета.

— Почему? 

Волосы у меня на затылке встали дыбом.

Сара разглядывала на свои руки, словно не слыша меня. Затем нервно заправила выбившиеся пряди волос за уши.

— Я… Тоби, я однажды встречалась с Джаретом.

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда мне было шесть?

— Нет. Гораздо раньше. Неудивительно, что ты ничего не помнишь, ты был совсем ребёнком.

— И что дальше? — с одной стороны, мне было действительно интересно, но с другой — меня жгла ревность. Джарет должен был оставаться только моим секретом.

— Так странно говорить с кем-то, кто верит мне. Долгое время… я не знала с кем поделиться.

Сара взяла мои руки и посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Тоби, ты должен понять: Джарет пытался похить тебя, когда ты был младенцем. По какой-то причине, — она запнулась, — он хочет забрать тебя в Лабиринт.

Я уже видел Лабиринт.

— Ну и что?

— И что?! А то, что ты превратишься в гоблина, Тоби!

Джарет так не поступит. Мне уже много лет не встречались гоблины, к тому же я знал их Короля лучше, чем сестра.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного драматизируешь?

Сара терпеть не могла, когда мама называла её драматичной, ничего удивительного, что она покраснела от негодования.

— Ты даже не представляешь, на мне что пришлось пойти, чтобы защитить тебя, — она встала. — Если бы ты знал, то не разговаривал бы со мной таким тоном!

— Сара, разве я просил тебя об этом? — как можно более спокойно спросил я.

Это была моя третья ошибка. Румянец сошёл с лица сестры.

— Нет, не просил, — прошептала она и вышла из комнаты.

Я был слишком ошеломлён нашей ссорой и пришёл в себя, только когда услышал, как с глухим стуком захлопнулась входная дверь. Я рванул в комнату Сары: она была пуста, чемодан исчез.

На следующий день родители сказали, что Сару срочно вызвали на работу. Им было жаль, что она уехала, но в тоже время они гордились, что Сара стала таким ценным сотрудником. Я сбежал в свою комнату, притворившись больным; сделать это было совсем не трудно, чувствовал я себя паршиво.

***

Когда ночью пришёл Джарет, я ужасно обрадовался.

Материализовавшая дверь сияла и переливалась, словно бриллиант. Казалось, что об острые грани можно порезаться, просто глядя на них. Щеколда сдвинулась, и в комнату вошёл ухмыляющийся Джарет, но стоило ему заметить меня, как ухмылка сошла с его лица.

— В чём дело, Тобиас?

— Да так…

Джарет сосредоточенно разглядывал меня. Раньше я никогда не задумывался, почему у него разные глаза… неужели он встречался с Сарой? Волна ревности захлестнула меня с головой.

— От хандры есть только одно средство. Бежим? — голос Джарета звучал беспечно, однако хватка на моей руке была крепкой.

***

Всю дорогу до леса я молчал, но пробежка помогла мне прийти в себя. После Джарет снял чары, благодаря которым я видел в темноте, и развёл небольшой костёр в каменном круге. Я без сил опустился на землю, а он устроился напротив меня.

— Итак, Тоби, расскажешь, в чём дело? — тихо спросил он, глядя в огонь.

— Ну… — глаза защипало от переполнивших меня эмоций. Чтобы пересказать ссору с Сарой понадобилось совсем немного времени. Джарет молча слушал, отблески костра отражались в его глазах.

— ... А потом Сара уехала, и теперь мне так дерьмово. Когда я с тобой, мне лучше, но… я не знаю… Джарет, ты правда встречался с моей сестрой? Вы были друзьями? Она тоже посещала Лабиринт? — на последнем слове мой голос дрогнул.

— Нет… — прошелестел он. — Она никогда сюда не возвращалась.

Хорошо.

— Но ты её знаешь?

Джарет долго молчал. Тишину нарушал только треск огня.

— Ах, Тобиас, — Джарет заговорил так, словно каждое слово отрывал от сердца. — Однажды твоя сестра, ведомая магией, пришла в Лабиринт. И тогда… — он помедлил, — я надеялся, что смогу уговорить её остаться.

В горле у меня встал ком.

— О.

— Лучше скажи «о, нет». Ведь именно это твоя сестра и ответила, — Джарет холодно рассмеялся. — Сара отказалась стать принцессой и вернулась в свой мир. По правде говоря, я не верил, что магия приведёт тебя ко мне. Наверное, всё дело в твоей семье.

Моя семья. Это не имеет смысла, ведь Сара моя сводная сестра. Джарет как-то обмолвился, что у него нет семьи, так может…

— Принцесса… и ты назвал меня принцем.

— Да.

Костёр выдохнул сноп искр.

— Почему?

— Тоби, я думаю ты уже догадался, — устало ответил Король Гоблинов.

Я прикусил губу.

— Однажды ты сказал, что у тебя никогда не было семьи. Ты поэтому зовёшь к себе детей и подростков? Чтобы обрести семью?

Уголки губ Джарета дрогнули.

— Хорошо сказано.

И всё-таки многое оставалось неясным.

— Кто ты?

— Я? — Джарет прикрыл глаза. — Я Король Гоблинов, Властитель Лабиринта, Повелитель снов.

— Всё это я знаю, но…

— Но кто я на самом деле? Не знаю. Может, я призрак или галлюцинация. Может, я сошел с ума. Может, я монстр, что обитает в центре Лабиринта и ждёт своего часа, чтобы забрать дань — семь юношей и девушек. Может…

— Может?

— Может, я узник собственного Лабиринта. А может, мой сын пытался вырваться из нашей тюрьмы, но солнце стояло в зените, и он и опалил крылья, а я не смог спасти его.

Я молчал, не зная, что сказать.

— Поэтому мне нужен наследник, который займёт моё место, тогда я смогу распрощаться с жизнью. Я жил слишком долго.

На глазах у меня выступили слёзы, но совсем не от дыма.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так!

— Хорошо, — Джарет улыбнулся, но его глаза оставались по-прежнему серьёзными. — Запомни, Тобиас, чтобы тебе ни говорила Сара или кто-то ещё, ты принц. И если захочешь, я назову тебя Принцем Лабиринта. Дар этот никогда прежде не принадлежал смертному.

Мы оба надолго погрузились в молчание.

— Гм… вау, — я украдкой взглянул на Джарета — он пристально наблюдал за мной — и разворошил палкой угли в костре. — Мне нужно решить прямо сейчас?

— Конечно же нет, — Джарет плотнее закутался в плащ. — Но хотелось бы, чтобы раздумья не растянулись на годы.

— Долго ждать не придётся, Что, если я дам ответ, когда закончу школу?

— Наверное, это слишком рано.

— Нет, — усмехнулся я. — Я скажу всем, что у меня начинается стажировка или что-то в этом роде.

Джарет улыбнулся мне в ответ.

— Хорошо. А теперь я должен вернуть тебя домой. Поможешь старику подняться?

Я вскочил и помог ему встать на ноги. Мы потушили костёр и зашагали обратно. На следующее утро я проснулся с самой большой тайной в своей жизни.

***

Год пролетел незаметно. В школе дела шли хорошо. Я продолжал расти, чем несказанно удивлял маму, и начал встречаться с Дебби Эпплбаум. У наших отношений были свои взлёты и падения; оказалось, что девушки очень сложные создания.

Держу пари, Сара нашла бы, что на это ответить, но от неё не было вестей с прошлого декабря. О том, как она поживает, я узнавал из разговоров родителей: они беспокоились, что Сара слишком много работает, что никак не найдёт мужа, что сильно переживает разрыв с Биллом, Грегом или с кем там она встречалась, и так далее.

Всё это время я бережно хранил свой секрет, словно это была моя личная волшебная дверь.

Настоящая дверь, появившаяся в начале декабря, оказалась ещё удивительнее. На моей стене словно распустился бутон розы, только не красного, а насыщенно пурпурного цвета. Наблюдая, как раскрываются мерцающие лепестки, я думал о царственных особах, носивших пурпурные одеяния. Сказывалось увлечение историей Древней Греции и Рима. Джарет распахнул дверь и шагнул вперёд, высоко держа голову, и мне захотелось, чтобы он носил корону.

— Привет! — я поднялся из-за стола.

Элегантным движением Король Гоблинов подобрал плащ.

— Здравствуй, Тобиас.

— Если я стану принцем, мне придётся этому научиться? — я расплылся в улыбке.

Джарет ухмыльнулся.

— Да, и много чему ещё. Пойдём.

***

Мы бежали по лесу, как в прошлые годы. Я успел привыкнуть к магии и просто мчался вперёд, словно был рождён для этого.

Потом мы развели костёр. Перед тем как уйти в Лабиринт, я положил в карман джинсов несколько зефирок, к счастью, во время нашего перехода они не испарились. Джарет попробовал одну и тут же выплюнул.

— Это не смешно, Тоби. Я не виноват, что сладкое мне не по вкусу, — вздохнул он, бросил недоеденную зефирку в огонь и, поморщившись, встал. — Даже мне иногда нужно есть. И, к сожалению, сейчас именно тот случай. Я не собирался тратить на этот пустяк наше время, Тоби.

Магия, жар огня и сладость конфет сделали меня сонным.

— Всё в порядке. Сбегай в замок за сэндвичем, а я пока вздремну.

— Уверяю, здесь тебе нечего бояться, — Джарет улыбнулся мне, укутываясь в плащ из белых перьев, — мой Лесной Принц.

Последние слова я едва расслышал.

***

Меня разбудил чей-то пронзительный короткий крик. Я дико заозирался по сторонам. Пока я спал, огонь потух, оставив только тлеющие угли. Заметно похолодало. Очертания деревьев таяли в непроглядной тьме. Я посмотрел на небо: в вышине царила полная луна, а облака неслись перед ней, словно убегали от кого-то.

— Мне бы сейчас не помешало ночное зрение, — вслух сказал я, пытаясь собраться с духом. 

Мне нечего бояться. Джарет сам так сказал…

— Джарет? — позвал я.

Лес безмолвствовал, и только ветер шумел в кронах деревьях.

— Джарет!

Тишина.

Внезапно мне стало действительно страшно, прямо до дрожи, когда стоишь на краю обрыва.

— Джарет! — я сорвался на крик. 

Дебби ходила в драмкружок и говорила, что крик позволяет выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции.

Рядом хрустнула ветка. Вздрогнув, я резко обернулся и заметил, как в лесу что-то блеснуло.

— Тоби?

Меня охватило чувство облегчения. Голос принадлежал Джарету.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего… я просто волновался, что тебя съел медведь и… — слова застряли у меня в горле, когда я увидел Джарета. Он прихрамывал и тяжело дышал, на висках выступил пот. Белоснежная туника под плащом была пропитана кровью.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

Джарет прислонился к дереву, вопросительно глядя на меня, затем глянул на свою тунику и, недовольно зашипев, плотнее запахнул плащ.

— Джарет, не делай этого! Если ты ранен…

— Тоби, я в порядке, — его голос звучал хрипло и напоминал скрежет.

— Но я видел кровь!

Мгновение Джарет молчал, а потом тихо рассмеялся, и от этого смеха у меня волосы встали дыбом.

— Мой дорогой мальчик, мой славный птенец… — он запрокинул голову и широко распахнул плащ. — Тоби, это не моя кровь.

— Тогда… чья? 

Меня затошнило.

Джарет пожал плечами и пьяно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасного лесного создания, чьё тело теперь покоится в земле, а дух присоединится к своим друзьям на небе, — Король Гоблинов указал на сияющую звезду, и я увидел кровь на его лице. Внутри у меня всё сжалось.

— Ах, — он поднёс ладонь к губам и принялся поедать кровавый ошмёток.

— Разве мама не говорила тебе, что играть с едой нехорошо? — выдавил я, стараясь не показывать страх.

Джарет усмехнулся.

— Никто не скажет мне того, что я не слышал ранее, Тоби. Так, один мудрец велел мне чтить души животных, на которых я охочусь, и я чту, — он откусил ещё кусок, хрустнули хрящи. — Я возношу их на небо за их жертву, их преданность… Или отменный вкус.

— Ясно. Здорово. Мне что-то захотелось домой, — ещё немного, и я бы упал в обморок.

Джарет нахмурился.

— Тоби, ты же только что пришёл…

— Я правда хочу домой.

Джарет смерил меня задумчивым взглядом и пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь.

На обратном пути я старался незаметно ускорить шаг. Пару раз мне казалось, что Джарет собирался что-то сказать, но он молчал. Мы вернулись в мою комнату. При свете лампы Джарет, перемазанный в крови, выглядел жутко.

— Гм… спасибо, — я сел на кровать, избегая смотреть ему в глаза.

— Тобиас, посмотри на меня, — велел Король Гоблинов.

Я взглянул на его бледное лицо, с алевшим на скулах румянцем… и испачканным в крови ртом, и меня передёрнуло.

— Даже я иногда вынужден утолять голод, юный принц, — Джарет вздёрнул подбородок. — И ты должен знать, что Лабиринт — это не мирный и беззаботный край. В нём есть тёмные места, как и в человеческом сердце.

— Да, но это не значит, что в этих тёмных местах нужно ужинать, — когда я нервничал, то всегда начинал нести чепуху, мама называла это защитным механизмом психики.

Джарет ухмыльнулся, вытащил из-под плаща кусок мяса — вот чёрт! — и, глядя на меня, откусил от него. Мурашки пошли у меня по спине.

— Хочешь знать, как ты выразился, что у нас на ужин, юный принц?

Я в шоке таращился на Джарета.

— Это сердце. Если ты отведаешь сердце любого создания, то получишь часть его души, его силу, его мощь, — глаза Джарета блеснули. — Ты должен знать это, если хочешь стать принцем.

— И мне придётся… — я изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не блевануть. — Придётся есть сердца?

Джарет протянул остатки своей трапезы.

— Неужели тебе ни капельки не интересно... узнать какое оно на вкус?

Позже я убеждал себя, что это был сон. И в этом сне я взял и съел кусок сердца, отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, что делаю. У него был странный вкус, напоминавший кровь. Вдруг меня поразила страшная догадка, и я поперхнулся.

— Джарет, подожди… что это за животное? Я не хочу…

— Шшш, — Джарет убрал недоеденное сердце в складки плаща и погладил меня по голове. — Это был всего лишь олень.

— Почему олень?

Последним, что я увидел, прежде чем провалиться в сон, были светящиеся в свете лампы глаза Короля Гоблинов.

— Почему, мой дорогой? Ради удовольствия погони, конечно.

***

На следующее утро я проснулся, страстно желая, чтобы события прошлой ночи оказались просто кошмаром. Но потом я пошёл в ванную и увидел в волосах засохшую кровь. Я залез в душ и долго стоял, дрожа под струями горячей воды.

Затем я позвонил Саре.


	6. Глава 5

На свете нет ничего хуже, чем ожидание.

Я отправил Саре электронные и бумажные письма с одним и тем же содержанием: «Привет, Сара. Прости, что наговорил тебе гадостей, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Пожалуйста, ответь мне. Случилось кое-что страшное, и это касается нашего общего знакомого. Пожалуйста, вернись. Я скучаю по тебе. С любовью, Тоби».

Но Сара так и не вернулась. Каждую неделю мне снились кровавые кошмары, в которых меня преследовал резкий звон часов. Родители не знали, куда она уехала, и не на шутку взволновались. Мама взялась это выяснить, а мне оставалось сосредоточиться на экзаменах. Летом я поехал вожатым в тренировочный лагерь, но чувство тревоги следовало за мной по пятам. Я был уже на грани нервного срыва, поэтому, когда в августе позвонила Сара, я чуть не расплакался, как первоклашка.

— Почему ты не отвечала? — простонал я в трубку. Связь была никудышная, и я с трудом слышал сестру.

— Я только недавно вернулась, Тоби.

— Где ты была?

Сара ответила не сразу.

— В местах, где мне быть бы не следовало. И делала вещи, которые лучше не делать.

— Я же писал тебе!

— Там не было электронной почты.

— Где это на планете нет почты?! Даже в грёбаной Антарктике она есть!

— Следи за языком! — вот это была моя старшая сестра. — Тоби, неужели ты думаешь, что я заставила бы тебя ждать? Что не ответила бы сразу, прочитав… — я услышал, как Сара стучит по клавиатуре, — сто пятьдесят два твоих письма?

— Ладно, ладно. Прости.

— Все нормально, ты тоже меня прости. Нам надо обсудить случившееся. Не знаю, что натворил Джарет, но, похоже, ты в беде.

— Не то слово.

— Послушай… — телефон жалобно затрещал.

— Что?

— … вернусь домой после Дня Благодарения. У меня есть дела… — сквозь помехи мне померещилось, будто Сара сказала «Подземье». — Я приеду, как только закончу. Обещаю.

— Спасибо. А что мне делать до этого? 

— Учись, подай документы в колледж. Прибей что-нибудь железное над окнами, — мрачно добавила Сара. — Помнишь узоры, что я нарисовала?

— Да.

— Покрой их новым слоем краски.

Я немного успокоился и даже нашёл силы пошутить:

— Какой цвет посоветуешь?

— Дурачок. До встречи. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

Совет Сары оказался действенным. Учеба и свидания с Дебби, которая думала, что я переживаю из-за колледжа, помогли немного отвлечься от мыслей о Джарете. Но по-настоящему я расслабился, только когда разукрасил узоры на своей двери. Дни неспешно сменяли друг друга. На Хэллоуин я остался дома, выбрал темой эссе по литературе Йейтса и подал документы в пару колледжей. Наступил День Благодарения, и я считал часы до самого лучшего дня. Дня, когда Сара вернётся домой.

Календарь показывал тридцатое ноября.

***

Не успела Сара поставить чемодан, как я кинулся её обнимать.

— Уф, Годзилла! Когда ты успел так вымахать?

— Не помню, — я рассмеялся от облегчения при виде сестры.

— Ладно, давай выпьем чаю, а потом поговорим о делах.

— О безумных магических делах?

— О них самых.

Я подвинул книги на край стола и стал наблюдать за тем, как Сара заваривает чай. Подумать только, я не видел сестру два года. Она похудела, а в копне тёмных локонов серебрилось пару седых волос. А ведь ей не исполнилось и тридцати. Я заметил мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз, когда Сара улыбнулась и поставила на стол две дымящиеся кружки, в одну из которых добавила для меня мяту.

— Ты помнишь.

— Конечно, — она села и кивнула на книги. — Что это?

Я сложил книги стопкой, чтобы в комнате стало просторнее.

— Готовлю эссе про Йетса.

— О чем?

— Не знаю, — я прислонился к столу. — О том, какой он странный. Думаешь, он правда видел, как лебеди занимаются сексом?

Сара поперхнулась чаем, и я поспешно добавил:

— Но пишу я не об этом.

— Ты не первый, кто задается этим вопросом. Неужели они до сих пор включают в антологии эту избитую тему?

— Какую именно?

— Леда и лебедь. Ничего не напоминает?

— Эээ… — я зашелестел страницами.

— Ты вообще читал книгу?

— Как бы сказать…

— Ты пишешь статью о книге, которую даже не читал? Ты, Тоби Уилльямс, король мифологии.

Я легонько шлёпнул Сару, и она разлила чай на кофту.

— Чёрт, подожди секунду, — она пошла за полотенцем, а я принялся за стихотворение.

— Хорошо, тезис доказан, — сказал я, когда она вернулась. — Йетс был извращенцем.

— И снова ты не первый, кто так говорит, — Сара улыбнулась.

Мы погрузились в уютное молчание, и мне вспомнились все наши прошлые посиделки. Это было хорошее чувство.

***

Наконец Сара взяла меня за руку и спросила:

— Итак, что случилось?

Я подробно рассказал обо всём, что произошло в лесу, не упустив ни одной кровавой детали. Сара спокойно выслушала мой рассказ, отставила чашку с чаем в сторону и попросила показать запястье. Я дал ей осмотреть руку.

— Отметины выцвели, но не исчезли. Ничего удивительного, — Сара серьёзно посмотрела на меня. — Это указующий знак.

— А можно теперь по-человечески? 

Было приятно увидеть её улыбку.

— Есть три вида рун. Внешние, внутренние и указующие. Внешние творят магию над другими, внутренние направлены заклинателям на себя, а указующие…говорят о чем-то, связываю. Не знаю, как объяснить. Эта довольно проста, но могущественна. Любые руны требует силы, чтобы их наложить. Так как говоришь, ты её получил?

— Он коснулся моего запястья, немного пощипало, и знак появился.

Сара прикрыла глаза.

— Ты, наверное, шутишь.

— Нет, а что?

— Невозможно проделать нечто подобное одним лишь прикосновением, Тоби. Это так не работает.

— Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты всё это знаешь? — я с подозрением взглянул на сестру.

Сара встала, отнесла свою кружку в раковину и, повернувшись ко мне, заявила:

— Я провела исследование.

— Сара, исследование я провожу для эссе. И оно не подразумевает изучение рун или того, как сумасшедшие сверхъестественные чуваки используют магию.

— Ладно, ладно. Я объездила весь мир, была в местах, где быть бы не следовало.

— И делала вещи, которые лучше не делать. Но почему?

— Я… — Сара скрестила руки на груди. — Я хотела выяснить, как его остановить.

— Остановить Джарета? — от меня не укрылось, что сестра вздрогнула при звуке имени Короля Гоблинов. — Зачем?

— Чтобы не дать ему забрать тебя, — она указала на моё запястье. — Хоть отметина и поблекла, сама она никогда не исчезнет. Король Гоблинов вовсе не пустое место в этом мире, да и в других мирах тоже.

— Сара, — я взял её за руку. Меня поразило, какой маленькой была её ладонь, какими хрупкими казались тонкие пальцы. — Когда мы ссорились, ты сказала, что сделала что-то для моей защиты.

Сара избегала смотреть мне в глаза. Я сжал её ладонь.

— Сара, сестрёнка, что ты сделала?

— Тоби, милый… — Сара беззвучно расплакалась. — Я пообещала отдать ему своего первенца.

***

Пару секунд я тупо таращился на сестру.

— Охренеть.

— Следи за языком, — пожурила Сара, ещё не уняв слёз.

— Нет, сейчас самое время ругаться. Этот… этот ублюдок заставил тебя пообещать такое? 

К чёрту наставления, к чёрту магию. Вообразить, что моя сестра...

— Он меня не заставлял. Мы заключили сделку, — Сара смахнула слёзы, — в ту ночь, когда ты упал с лестницы. Я застукала его в твоей комнате. Помнишь меня с битой? Ты спросил, будем ли мы играть в бейсбол.

Да, я вспомнил.

— Сара, зачем ты заключила эту сделку? Зачем пошла на такую жертву?

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Я не мог больше терпеть и разрыдался. Сара обняла меня.

— Ты так сильно любишь меня?

— Да.

Не знаю, сколько мы так просидели. Где-то рядом почти неслышно тикали часы. Наконец Сара разжала объятия и грустно улыбнулась.

— Итак, теперь ты всё знаешь.

— Так вот почему ты рассталась с Биллом.

— И Грэгом. Нет детей, нет первенца.

— Может, тебе следует разместить анкету на сайте знакомств: одинокая девушка ищет не курящего, не безумного, не обладающего магией парня. Никаких детей и сделок.

— Что поделать, — Сара вытерла рукавом слёзы. — Все парни непременно хотели заделать мне ребёнка. Это нелепо, неужели их не интересовал мой внутренний мир?

— Нет, — на полном серьёзе ответил я. — Их интересовали твои сиськи.

— Придурок, — Сара шутливо шлепнула меня.

— Но серьёзно, Сара, ему это с рук не сойдёт, — я допил чай и поставил кружку в раковину. — Нельзя взять и заявить: отдай мне своего первенца или твой брат присоединится к гастрономическому клубу Джарета «вкусные сердца». Как мы можем его остановить?

— У меня есть пара идей. Думаю, я смогу снять эту руну, но это будет только первым шагом. Моих знаний не хватит, чтобы навсегда изгнать Короля Гоблинов из нашего мира.

— Может, если мы будем действовать вместе, у нас получится.

Сара недовольно поджала губы.

— Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

— Ладно, обсудим это позже. Для начала вспомни, ты ничего не проносил в Лабиринт?

Я покачал головой.

— Только зефир, но я его съел.

— А он приносил сюда что-нибудь?

— Ничего, насколько я знаю… погоди-ка. Вот чёрт!

— Что?

— Календари Адвента. Они приходили по почте, помнишь?

— Ещё бы не помнить, — пробормотала Сара.

— С тех пор я получил еще несколько. Они лежат в ящике стола. Мы можем прямо сейчас от них избавиться, — быстро добавил я, увидев убийственное выражение лица Сары.

Решив не тянуть время, мы направились в мою комнату.

— Как лучше их уничтожить? В тот раз ты выбросила календарь на улицу.

— Не знаю, может сжечь?

— Неплохая идея.

Мы шли по коридору, а у меня перед глазами пронеслись восемь маленьких бумажных дверей, прямые доказательства моих путешествий в Лабиринт. Дерьмо. Рано или поздно правда должна была всплыть наружу, отпираться было глупо. Я открыл дверь своей комнаты, набрался храбрости и обратился к сестре:

— Сара, я должен тебе кое-что сказать…

Но Сара смотрела мимо меня. Я резко обернулся. В центре комнаты, перед золотой узорчатой дверью, облаченный во все чёрное, стоял Король Гоблинов.

— Да, мой юный принц, — улыбнулся он. — Почему бы тебе всё ей не рассказать?


	7. Глава 6

— Убирайся, — я загородил Сару собой.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Джарет посмотрел на меня.

— Как благородно и в то же время подло. Чем я заслужил такое отношение, Тобиас?

— Ты что, не слышал? Я сказал тебе убираться.

Улыбка сошла с лица Короля Гоблинов.

— Не думаю, что сделаю это.

— Проваливай или…

— Или что?

Я бросился на Джарета, намереваясь вытолкнуть его через дверь, но Король Гоблинов щелкнул пальцами, и я остановился. 

В зеркальной поверхности волшебной двери мне было видно, как Сара напряглась и оглянулась.

— Нет, — Джарет вздернул подбородок, и дверь мою комнату с грохотом захлопнулась, щёлкнул замок.

В дверь заскребли, но я видел только Короля Гоблинов, который с ухмылкой кружил вокруг меня.

— Ммм, кажется, так стоять не очень-то и удобно, мой юный принц, — он опустил мои руки, поставил занесённую ногу на пол, и прислонил меня к стене, откуда всё было видно.

— Папа! Мама!

— Сара, я накладывал заклинание тишины каждый раз, когда приходил сюда. Эти двое, — Джарет небрежно махнул рукой в сторону родительской спальни, — ничего не услышат, даже если от этого будут зависеть их жизни. К счастью, им ничего не угрожает, — добавил он после паузы.

Сара отчаянно подёргала дверную ручку, а когда та не поддалась, коснулась узоров на дверном проёме, но тут же с криком отдёрнула пальцы.

— В последний раз повторяю, нет, — холодно произнёс Джарет. — Поверь, это заклинание привлекло моё внимание, как только я его увидел. Потребовалось удивительно много времени, чтобы его развеять. Где ты нашла эти руны?

Сара обернулась, лицо её побелело от страха.

— Книга.

— Книга, — прорычал Джарет. — Где?

— В охраняемом дворцовом архиве. В Стамбуле.

На мгновение Джарет оказался озадаченным.

— Ну конечно, Византия, — поморщился он. — Я совсем о ней забыл. Ничего, скоро я исправлю эту маленькую оплошность… но Сара…

Король Гоблинов шагнул вперёд, и сестра попятилась, пока не уперлась спиной в дверь.

— Сара, — промурлыкал он, — кажется, ты совсем не рада меня видеть.

— Твои навыки общения не улучшились, Король Гоблинов.

— О, пытаешься меня оскорбить? Ты сегодня неразговорчива, Сара, интересно почему.

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Разве это не очевидно? Я пришёл забрать то, что моё по праву, раз уж твоего первенца нигде нет.

— Ублюдок, ты не можешь этого сделать!

— Ещё как могу.

Король Гоблинов повернулся ко мне, сорвал из воздуха три кристалла и начал творить заклинание. В комнате завибрировала магия, и с лица Сары схлынули все краски.

— Остановись!

— Никакие слова не изменят того факта, что юный Тоби дышал воздухом Лабиринта, — Джарет поднёс ко мне кристалл, — ел пищу Лабиринта, — следующий кристалл, — и был отмечен мной.

Последний кристалл проплыл у меня перед глазами и вместе с остальными рассыпался искрящейся пылью. Голос вернулся, но мне почему-то стало спокойно, как будто меня накачали наркотиками.

— Тоби! Тоби!

Сара бросилась ко мне, хотела обнять, но её руки прошли сквозь меня.

— Он выглядит бесплотным, потому что почти переместился в Лабиринт, — скучающим тоном заметил Джарет. — Осталось закрыть последнюю дверь, и Лесной Принц из снов станет настоящим.

— Лесной Принц? — прохрипела Сара. — Что это значит, чёрт побери?

Король Гоблинов взглянул на неё из-под опущенных ресниц.

— А вот что.

Он вытянул руку, распахнув чёрный плащ, по которому посыпались искры. Вихрясь, они нарисовали волшебную картину: лес, полный жизни и солнца. Затем на небо взошла луна, и я увидел Лесного Принца, который смеясь, бежал, петляя между деревьями. Его голову венчали рога. Прыжок — и он превратился оленя. В следующую секунду его растерзал огромный волк.

Я ничего не почувствовал, наблюдая за происходящим, но сестра почему-то заплакала.

— Конечно, всё может закончиться по-другому. Сейчас он бежит быстрее ветра, а я уже доказал, что рождён править, возглавляя Дикую Охоту в течение многих столетий. Как бы то ни было, мальчик станет моим Лесным Принцем.

— Ты монстр!

— Другие, старше и страшнее тебя, называли меня так, прежде чем заключить в тюрьму, — Джарет демонстративно прикрыл зевок ладонью. — Но довольно об этом. Наша сделка остаётся в силе. Где твой первенец, Сара Уилльямс?

Сестра молчала.

— Отдай мне ребёнка, — передразнил Джарет.

Сара плюнула ему в лицо, чем только больше раззадорила.

— Увы, у тебя нет первенца, поэтому твой брат уйдёт со мной.

— Дай мне время, я не знала про сроки.

— Твой брат определил их в мой прошлый визит.

— Я обещала тебе ребёнка, клянусь, я выполню обещание.

— Сделку, а не обещание. Мы заключили сделку, — в голосе Короля Гоблинов зазвучали стальные нотки, — согласно которой должен был родиться ребёнок. Ты не сдержала своего слова.

— Ты просто обожаешь вертеть словами, словно это твои чёртовы кристаллы, мерзавец!

— Ты мне льстишь. Однако если ты хорошенько подумаешь, то поймешь, что я допустил небольшую ошибку.

Сара притихла.

Король Гоблинов продолжил, не сводя с неё глаз:

— Данная формулировка оставляет тебе, скажем так, лазейку.

— Скажи мне.

Улыбка Джарета показалась мне знакомой, но я никак не мог вспомнить, где её видел.

— Это ты скажи мне, Сара, готова ли ты придерживаться этой интерпретации нашей сделки. В конце концов… я согласился, что твой первенец будет моим.

***

Воцарилась тишина. Король Гоблинов немного подался назад, чтобы насладиться эффектом своих слов. Сара задрожала, как сухой лист на ветру, и обхватила себя руками, стараясь не смотреть на Джарета, когда тот шагнул к ней.

— Ну, что скажешь?

Сара стиснула челюсти.

Джарет тяжело вздохнул и начал медленно кружить вокруг сестры, касаясь подолом плаща её лодыжек.

— Это довольно простое предложение, Сара. Обещай ребёнка, который во всех смыслах этого слова будет моим, и твой брат станет свободным.

Он остановился у неё за спиной, и сестра вздрогнула.

— Сара, каким будет твой ответ?

— Первенец есть первенец, — ломким голосом начала Сара, — и поскольку он еще не родился…

— Я готов сделать исключение.

Сара дёрнулась, когда Джарет погладил её по волосам.

— В конце концов, это может занять определенное время. В данном случае, — добавил он.

Сара не шевелилась. Со злой улыбкой Король Гоблинов придвинулся ближе и зачем-то понюхал волосы сестры, затем отбросил их ей на плечо и легонько лизнул её затылок, как в моём странном сне. Сара попыталась отстраниться, но Джарет схватил её за плечи и дёрнул назад. Это было в их духе.

— Ты близко, я знаю этот запах, этот вкус, — прошипел он ей на ухо, уткнувшись лбом в волосы. Платиновые и тёмные пряди переплелись, образуя причудливый контраст. Затем он прижался к спине Сары, отчего она ахнула и попыталась вонзить каблук ему в ногу, но Джарет обнял её за плечи, пресекая сопротивление.

— Да, я чувствую это… — он лизнул её подбородок, коснулся кончиком языка пульсирующей жилки на шее. — Почему бы разок не попробовать? Кто знает, может всё окажется просто.

Его рука опустилась на бедро Сары.

— Худая, — хрипло прошептал он. — Очень худая, риск слишком велик. Возможно, нам придётся подождать. Или мы можем попробовать один раз. Может быть, два. Что скажешь?

Не дождавшись ответа, Джарет повернул её лицо к себе, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Неужели для тебя это так ужасно?

— Да, — одними губами ответила Сара.

Джарет зарычал, сестра забилась в его объятиях, и когда он неожиданно отпустил её, чуть не упала.

— Будь по-твоему. 

Он вернулся к двери, молча снял перчатку и один раз постучал.

Яркий золотой свет заполнил комнату. Когда он немного угас, я увидел, что Джарет что-то чертит на двери. Сара забилась в угол комнаты и внимательно наблюдала за ним. Король Гоблинов кинул на неё быстрый взгляд и, написав строку, щёлкнул пальцами, отчего свет в комнате померк. Ещё одна строчка, ещё один щелчок — и сияние стало слабее. С каждой новой строкой оно бледнело и затухало до тех пор, пока золотая дверь не осталась единственным источником света.

Стоя перед дверью, Джарет о чём-то размышлял, склонив голову набок.

— Что ты делаешь? — забеспокоилась Сара.

— Думаю, это очевидно, я закрываю эту дверь.

— Но Тоби!

— Уже принадлежит Лабиринту телом и душой. Поэтому я забираю последнее эхо его существования из мира смертных, — Джарет коснулся двери. — И тогда всё закончится. Если вы хотите попрощаться, я предлагаю вам сделать это прямо сейчас.

— Пока, Сара, — прошептал я.

Эта комната хранила столько воспоминаний о том, как сестра дарила мне книги, посылала письма, укладывала спать и говорила, что любит меня.

— Тоби, — кажется, она плакала. — Мне так жаль.

Король Гоблинов резко выдохнул и потянулся к дверной щеколде.

— Прощай, Сара Уилльямс.

— Джарет, подожди.

Его рука замерла.

Сара шагнула вперёд. Джарет стоял к ней спиной, поэтому она не видела его лица, но я заметил, как загорелись его глаза. Сара нервно облизнула губы.

— Эта сделка… она всего лишь на девять месяцев, верно?

— Не обязательно, — лениво бросил Джарет. — Такие вещи могут занять больше времени.

— Тогда независимо от того, сколько времени потребуется… когда родится ребёнок, я смогу уйти?

— Хм, — Джарет постучал по щеколде. — Мне кажется, ты пытаешься добавить к нашей сделке дополнительные условия.

— Джарет, — Сара подбежала к нему и схватила его за руку. — Просто послушай меня.

— Я услышал достаточно, — Джарет вырвал руку.

— Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

— Тогда говори быстрее.

Я смотрел на Джарета и никак не мог понять выражение его глаз.

— Джарет Король Гоблинов, если я уйду с тобой и отдам тебе своего… нашего ребёнка, ты клянешься оставить Тоби в покое?

— Такова моя часть сделки.

— И остальных членов моей семьи?

— В соответствии с духом нашей сделки, да.

— И когда я отдам тебе первенца, ты обещаешь отпустить меня?

— Я заключаю сделки, а не раздаю обещания, Сара.

— Это я знаю, — сестра судорожно сглотнула, взяла его не затянутую в перчатку руку в свои ладони и провела пальцами по узору коже. Джарет следил за каждым её движением.

— Что это значит?

— Власть, — хрипло ответил он.

Сара помолчала.

— Знаешь, в книге сказано, что это руна давно потеряна.

Джарет не ответил.

Меня не очень-то заботило происходящее, я был во власти спокойствия и безмятежности. Только вот странное чувство пыталось пробиться до сознания сквозь сонную дымку. И если бы я смог ощутить всю его силу, то понял бы, что это был ужас.

Он зародился из-за того, как Джарет смотрел на мою сестру. Свет от двери постепенно угасал, но я видел его бледное, как кость, лицо. Видел, как блеснули в темноте острые зубы, когда Сара припала губами к его руке.

Какого чёрта она делает…

Сара выпрямилась, но так и не выпустила его ладонь.

— Джарет, пожалуйста, ты обещаешь мне? — с этими словами она прижала его ладонь к щеке.

Джарет тяжело сглотнул и огладил большим пальцем её подбородок.

— Ты обещаешь отпустить меня, после того, как я отдам тебе ребёнка?

Он взял её лицо в ладони.

— Пообещай мне, — прошептала Сара.

Король Гоблинов поглядел ей в глаза, затем перевёл взор на её губы. Сестра вздрогнула, когда он наклонился и поцеловал её.


	8. Глава 7

Я застрял между сном и явью, между миром смертных и Лабиринтом, но слышал и видел достаточно, хотя в комнате было темно. Король Гоблинов заставил Сару обхватить себя руками за шею, а сам запустил пальцы в ее волосы и целовал, шепча в между поцелуями тёмные обещания.

— Джарет! — всхлипнула Сара, — обещай мне… ах…

Король Гоблинов нежно погладил её волосы, затем ласково коснулся скул.

— Пусть боги всех миров будут тому свидетелями, я обещаю, — выдохнул он и поцеловал сестру, прикусив губу до крови. 

Сара вскрикнула сначала от боли, потом от неожиданности, когда Джарет резко толкнул её к двери, а затем приподнял над полом.

— После того, как родится ребёнок, — широко распахнутые глаза сестры были полны отчаяния, — обещай, что отпустишь меня…

— Сара, — глаза Джарета горели нечестивым светом, — моя Сара…

Он улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы, и прижался между разведённых ног сестры. Сара застонала. Джарет заулыбался шире и прошептал ей на ухо:

— Как только родишь мне ребёнка, можешь сразу оставить окровавленную постель и идти на все четыре стороны.

— Ублюдок.

Джарет утробно зарычал и впился в её губы поцелуем. Мы с Дебби тоже целовались по-французски, но чтобы вот так…

Мысли путались, всё казалось далеким и нереальным. Я ненадолго закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточится, не волнуясь о том, что могу оказаться в другом месте. Раздался звук рвущейся ткани. Я открыл глаза, но почти ничего не увидел в царившем в комнате полумраке. Дебби целую неделю дулась из-за того, что я пролил кока-колу на её любимый свитер, представляю, чтобы она сказала, если бы я разорвал её рубашку. А вот Король Гоблинов не раздумывая разорвал рубашку сестры. Вдруг он отшатнулся, и Сара едва не упала.

Я слышал только их сбивчивое дыхание.

— Где… — Джарет провел рукой по губам. — Где ты это взяла?

— Что именно? — хрипло спросила Сара.

— Этот кулон.

— Ах, — она попыталась застегнуть рубашку. — Он достался мне от матери.

— Правда?

Сестра сжала подвеску с крупным сапфиром в ладони.

— Да. Не хочешь посмотреть?

Король Гоблинов сделал шаг вперёд, затем другой, как кошка, что бесшумно подкрадывается к ничего не подозревающей добыче.

Сине-зеленый блеск сапфира отразился в глазах сестры. 

— Вот, взгляни, Джарет.

Король Гоблинов зачарованно протянул руку, но нервный вздох Сары заставил его нахмуриться.

— Подожди-ка…

— Возьми! — Сара бросилась вперёд, желая всучить ему кулон, но Джарет увернулся, и когда сестра, пролетев вперёд, врезалась в дверь, схватил её одной рукой за волосы, а другой сжал запястье.

Цепочка лопнула, и камень покатился по полу. Снова стало темно. В ушах шумело. Я считал удары сердца, прежде чем слух вернулся, и до меня донёсся низкий сочащийся злобой голос Джарета:

—… подумать только, я ведь едва не попался на эту уловку. Интересно, почему?

Дальше всё происходило слишком быстро. Вспышка. Он накрыл её руку своей ладонью, и я услышал треск и крик Сары.

— Ага, «Захват». И как же эта руна здесь оказалась?

Вспышка. Сара сжалась в стену, плача от ярости. Джарет сотворил кристалл, раскрошил и соткал из него мерцающую ткань.

— Ты можешь сказать, где остальные или я узнаю сам.

— У тебя нет власти надо мной, — выплюнула Сара. — Твоё заклинание не сработает.

— Проверим? — он расправил ткань. — Скажи мне.

Сара с ненавистью уставилась на него.

— Хорошо, — Джарет накинул на сестру ткань.

Снова наступила тишина. Запахло палёным.

***

Я бездумно осматривал комнату: потолок, неясные очертания кровати, стол. Но когда я протянул руку, проверить, высохло ли пятно от кофе, то не смог до него дотронуться. Онемение ещё не полностью сковало тело, поэтому я решил двигаться, пока ещё могу.

Но вот в чём была странность: я находился в своей комнате, и в тоже время шагал по стенам Лабиринта, как тогда, когда Джарет впервые взял меня в лес. Лес остался у меня за спиной, и хотя я слышал, как он шепчет мне, я пошёл прочь.

Это оказалось труднее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Я не мог двигать стены, как это делал Король Гоблинов, поэтому спустился вниз и стал пробираться через сам Лабиринт. Лес звал меня к себе, и я решил выбрать тропу, что уводила подальше от тихих голосов деревьев.

Я повернул за угол и увидел Сару, она лежала на кровати, уставившись в потолок. На полу, обхватив согнутое колено руками, сидел Джарет. Если бы он откинул голову, то мог бы прижаться к её бедру; если бы она пошевелила рукой, то коснулась бы его волос. Но ни один из них не двигался.

— Меня удивляет, что они дали тебе портал, созданный потомком самого Фенрира, — тихо проговорил Джарет. — Зачем давать тебе такую силу?

Сара смахнула с лица слёзы.

— Они обещали помочь спасти Тоби.

— Когда вы успели сговориться?

— Когда… через год, после твоего первого визита, — она шмыгнула носом. — Я увидела историю, которую он написал, и поняла, что ты вернулся. А потом они связались со мной.

Джарет молчал.

— Они знали, что ты хочешь забрать Тоби обратно. Ты никогда никого не отпускаешь.

— Сара, я отпустил тебя…

— И они сказали, — как будто не слыша его, продолжила Сара, — что тебе нужен сын, чтобы выбраться из Лабиринта и…

— Уничтожить их, да, — Джарет вздохнул. — Я ждал слишком долго. Но, Сара, почему именно портал? Зачем вооружать тебя как паршивого диверсанта и посылать с заданием заточить меня в какую-то сапфировую тюрьму, вместо того чтобы обучить тебя накладывать руны? — он склонил голову, и Сара вздрогнула от его прикосновения. — Или магии?

— Я не знаю, — ответила она после долгой паузы.

Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я зашагал дальше.

***

Я прошёл совсем немного, когда впереди показался новый поворот.

Никто из так и не шевельнулся. Свет от двери падал на Сару, золотя тёмные волосы.

— В нём заключалась редкая магия, — Джарет покрутил в пальцах почерневший сапфир на оборванной цепочке. — Накладывание рун тоже требует силы. Например, «Усиление» довольно могущественно, остальные... 

Джарет повернулся к сестре.

— Не столь сложные, — закончил он и, потянувшись, коснулся шрама на её бедре, напоминавший след от ожога. Сестра резко отпрянула.

— Шшш…

Сара отползла назад, пока не уперлась спиной в спинку кровати.

— Джарет, я не хочу.

— О, я знаю, что ты не хочешь. Ты с самого начала не собиралась выполнять свою часть сделки.

— Король Гоблинов, — едва сдерживая себя, холодно произнесла Сара. — Неужели ты и правда думал, что я могу отдать тебе ребенка?

Джарет долго молчал, затем слез с кровати. Свет от двери искрился на кончиках его волос. Сестра натянула одеяло до самой шеи.

— Значит, ты меня обманула, ну что же, хорошо. Но как бы то ни было, ты заключила сделку, Сара. Ты собираешься её исполнить?

Сестра не ответила.

— Кажется, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Ничего не изменилось, за исключением этого.

Я увидел, как Король Гоблинов провёл рукой по её ногам, укрытым одеялом.

— «Привлекательность», снова «Привлекательность», «Желание» — здесь, здесь и здесь. «Искушение»... — Сара ахнула, когда его ладони медленно скользнули выше, затем огладили руки и плечи, — «Захват», «Стойкость».

— Снова «Желание», — Король Гоблинов коснулся большим пальцем губ. — А вот "Усиление"... — он склонился ниже, — прямо здесь.

Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я шагал дальше.

***

От долгой ходьбы у меня разболелись мышцы. Земля под ногами сменилась каменистой почвой, но меня по прежнему окружали стены. Я завернул за угол и увидел, как Джарет осторожно целует мою сестру. Это напомнило мне наш первый поцелуй с Дебби: мы оба жутко стеснялись и стояли минут пять, боясь сделать первый шаг, пока Дебби не потянулась ко мне.

Сара неподвижно лежала на кровати. Король Гоблинов немного отодвинулся и обхватил её лицо ладонями. Когда он снова поцеловал её, Сара захрипела, словно что-то застряло у неё в горле.

— Тише, — Джарет нежно погладил её по вискам. — Видишь?

Он снова приник к её губам, слегка наклонив голову. Мы с Дебби не сразу на это решились, боялись сцепиться брекетами. Поцелуй был долгим, и Сара закрыла глаза.

— Там была руна «Усиление».

— Знаю.

На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, потом Король Гоблинов прошептал:

— Знаешь, это нечестно.

Сара распахнула глаза.

— Что? 

— Это нечестно, — Джарет вытер слезы с её лица. — Все ловушки обнаружены, все руны сняты, но ничего не изменилось. Я хочу смотреть на тебя каждый день.

Он поцеловал сестру в уголок губ.

— Хочу забрать тебя с собой, чтобы ты всегда была рядом. Я ничего не желал так отчаянно, как я хочу тебя, прелесть.

Однако его голос не выдал отчаяния, он был тихим, задумчивым, даже счастливым. Вот только Сара не была счастлива. Она уперлась руками в его грудь, готовая в любой момент оттолкнуть от себя.

— Я не вещь, Джарет.

— Знаю, — Король Гоблинов погладил её ладонь. — И я больше не стану недооценивать тебя, Сара.

Оба замолчали. Джарет наклонился поцеловать её пальцы. Сестра дрожала.

— Чего ты хочешь, Сара? — он вопросительно поднял бровь. — Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я был нежен с тобой? Вот так?

Он невесомо коснулся губами её щеки.

— Это будет для нас в новинку. Что скажешь?

— Нет.

Смерив Сару долгим взглядом, Джарет поднялся с кровати, вытащил из складок плаща порченый камень и, бросив его на пол, раздавил каблуком. Послышался треск.

Я увидел, как он подошел к двери, и та вспыхнула, стоило ему коснуться щеколды.

— Подожди, — Сара приподнялась, — Джарет, подожди.

— А я уже подумал, что ты забыла, — Король Гоблинов холодно взглянул на неё. — Прими решение, Сара.

Он сбросил плащ на пол и опустился на колени.

— Согласись уйти вместе со мной, или останься в кровати. Но сделай выбор до того, как моё терпение иссякнет.

С этими слова Джарет растянулся на плаще точно кошка, которая нежится в лучах солнца. Вот только в комнате было темно, а золотистый свет, исходящий от двери, совсем не напоминал солнечный.

Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я шагал дальше.

***

Ноги дрожали от усталости, а меня по-прежнему окружали стены. Как долго мне ещё идти? И сколько времени осталось?

— Хороший вопрос, Тоби, — собственный голос мне показался слишком громким.

Сонная дымка постепенно рассеивалась, и я начал волноваться. Как мне попасть домой?

Остаётся только одно…

Мышцы протестующе заныли, стоило перейти на бег. Хорошо, что я тренировался, иначе бы непременно выдохся.

Ладно, я иду. Возвращение Тоби. Пришествие. 

В голову мне лезли всякие дурацкие мысли, почему-то вспомнились задания по литературе к тесту. Адвент — пришествие чего-то важного…

Я вписался в поворот и увидел сестру. Она сидела на кровати, положив голову на согнутые колени, и завернувшись в одеяло. Кажется, она плакала. Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я прибавил скорость, и передо мной возник следующий поворот. Сара встала, кутаясь в одеяло. Её ноги казались совсем белыми на фоне чёрного плаща Короля Гоблинов. Сестра пристально смотрела него, и я проследил я её взглядом.

Вся эта ночь походила на лихорадочный сон.

Давным-давно я думал, что Джарет похож на героя или бога из моей книги по мифологии, но здесь, лежа на чёрном плаще с закрытыми глазами и разметанными волосами, он больше напоминал заколдованную принцессу, которая ждёт волшебного поцелуя. Вот только Джарет не был юной девушкой… всё происходящее было таким странным. Такое ожидаешь увидеть в книге сказок, а не в собственной комнате. Сара, наверное, думала также: она неуверенно шагнула назад и села на кровать.

Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я бежал, не жалея сил. Свернув за поворот я увидел, что Сара опустилась на колени, плотнее завернулась в одеяло и медленно легла рядом, не сводя с Джарета глаз, готовая сразу убежать, если он только пошевелиться. Но Джарет даже не вздрогнул.

Сестра испустила дрожащий вздох и потянулась, чтобы подложить под голову плащ.

— Вот, — шепнул Джарет и осторожно просунул одну руку ей под голову, а другой обнял за талию. Его дыхание выровнялось. Наверное, он снова заснул. Сара сглотнула.

Сцена растворилась во тьме. Я всё ещё бежал — в боку кололо, пот градом катился по лбу. Но куда бы я ни кинул взор, меня окружала тьма.

Новый поворот. Джарет и Сара спали. Поворот. Сестра вздрогнула и придвинулась поближе, как будто ей стало холодно. Поворот — я увидел, как они целуются.

Все эти образы были безмолвными.

***

Повернув за угол, я наконец-то увидел дверь, правда выглядела она прозрачной и была готова в любой момент исчезнуть.

— Эй, даже не думай! — я подбежал к ней и безрезультатно попытался отыскать ручку. — Так, надо взять себя в руки… точно… надо успокоиться…

Поверхность на ощупь была деревянной. Тогда я прижался к двери ухом, но услышал только крик сестры. Постучал, но мне никто не открыл.

Когда я был Лесным Принцем, то видел всё отчетливо. Вот бы сейчас получилось… Я сосредоточился. Чтобы сделать призрачную дверь более осязаемой, нужно было не просто вызвать в памяти её образ, а ясно представить, как выглядит настоящая дверь в мою комнату. Та, из дешёвого дерева, которая скрипит, когда летом становится слишком влажно. Которую я чуть не сломал, громко хлопнув ею после ссоры с мамой.

Джарет показал, как её открыть. Припомнив его слова, я сразу нащупал дверную ручку и повернул. Щелчок, и дверь отворилась. Я замер в нерешительности. Стоит ли заходить внутрь? Куда она ведёт? Из щели потянуло палёным, послышалось рычание, какое издают дикие звери. Если дверь действительно ведёт домой, тогда там должен быть календарь Адвента, Джарет с Сарой… но тогда тёплая ленивая дрёма могла обернуться чем-то ужасным и страшным. Как тот сон, когда я задремал, наевшись зефира, а проснулся от внезапно оборвавшегося крика оленя.

Я шагнул вперёд.

***

Я попал ни в лес, и ни в Лабиринт, а в свою комнату. Поверхность двери, когда я коснулся её, была выщербленной и потёртой.

— Значит, я вернулся?

Слова с дребезгом прокатились по комнате. Воздух был густым и влажным. Пахло горелым, потом, кровью и чем-то ещё…

Кажется, чары начали рассеиваться. Я осмотрелся: с кровати исчезло одеяло, а в середине комнаты я увидел Джарета, точнее его спину. Склонившись над чем-то, он тяжело дышал, как в том сне про охоту.

Меня замутило, но приглядевшись, я понял, что в его слипшихся от пота волосах нет крови. Значит, видение об олене было просто кошмаром. Но всё вокруг меня по-прежнему расплывалось, поэтому пришлось напрячься, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. Джарет полулежал, оперевшись на одну руку. Он был очень силён. Я помнил, как он, улыбаясь, легко поднимал меня на стену Лабиринта. Другой рукой он закрывал сестре рот.

Наконец Король Гоблинов довольно выдохнул, мазнул губами по её щеке, и убрал руку.

Я не знал, как относится к увиденному. Сара что-то сказала, я не разобрал что именно, уперлась пятками в ковёр и попыталась отползти. Джарет прошептал что-то в ответ и сжал её бедра… до меня вдруг дошло, что Сара лежала там абсолютно голая, я поспешно отвернулся и принялся разглядывать стол. Выждав немного, я бросил осторожный взгляд в их сторону. Сары нигде не было видно. Джарет вяло и неторопливо привёл одежду в порядок, встал и накинул на себя плащ.

— Джарет? 

Король Гоблинов обернулся.

— Тоби! — он прочистил горло и по-волчьи усмехнулся мне. — Я так рад тебя видеть. Ты нашёл дорогу обратно, меньшего я от тебя и не ожидал. Молодец.

Я не понимал, что происходит, а не поминать мне не нравилось, но всё равно поблагодарил его.

— Пришло время нам расстаться, мой Лесной Принц.

— Правда?

— Да, — Джарет откинул голову назад, и я увидел красные отметины на его шее. — Признаться, я не думал, что всё так выйдет, но... — его ухмылка стала шире, — кое-что изменилось.

— И что же?

— Ах, — он провёл рукой по губам. — Ничего важного. Важно лишь то, что ты был мне как сын, поэтому должен вынести из Лабиринта силу и мудрость. Помни, что ты упорный, способный, прекрасный молодой человек. Ты стал бы хорошим принцем, Тобиас.

— Ох.

Джарет уходил, я не стану Лесным Принцем, но почему-то меня это не расстраивало. Если уж на то пошло, я испытал облегчение. Теперь я мог жить своей жизнью, как следует подготовиться к колледжу, пригласить Дебби на выпускной и больше не грезить о крови и бесконечном беге. Лабиринт уже начал казаться сном, правда ноги болели. Почему я бежал?  
Что-то творилось с магией в моей комнате. Всё происходило как на замедленной съёмке, даже сонливость потихоньку возвращалась. Возможно, виной тому была дверь Адвента, чьё сияние заставляло меня нервничать.

— Живи хорошо, Тобиас, — Король Гоблинов протянул мне руку, на внешней стороне ладони виднелись тонкие шрамы, переплетающиеся между собой в замысловатый узор. Я тоже протянул ему руку, но вместо того, чтобы пожать её, Джарет коснулся моего запястья. Руна исчезла.

— Живи хорошо, — произнёс он, пристально глядя на меня, — я назвал тебя Принцем в Лабиринте. Это делает тебя принцем среди людей. Помни это, — в его глазах вспыхнул огонь, — живи хорошо.

— Подожди… — донёсся до меня сдавленный голос сестры, когда она вышла вперёд.

Так, минутку, она что, пряталась у него за спиной? Какого чёрта?

Джарет схватил её за плечо и привлек к себе.

— Ну-ну, мы заключили сделку, Сара, — он слизнул пот с её виска, и сестра вздрогнула. — Не забывай об этом.

Сара отвернулась, Джарет зарылся лицом в её волосы и принялся осыпать поцелуями. Она хотела оттолкнуть его, но Джарет тут же дёрнул её на себя, крепко сжимая в объятиях.

— Любовь моя, душа моя, — он повернулся ко мне, тяжело дыша. — Попрощайся.

Всё происходило слишком быстро.

— Эм, до свидания? Спасибо, что показал Лабиринт.

Джарет слегка склонил голову, следя, как Сара облизнула губы.

— Тоби, ты жив?

— Любимая, единственная моя, — Джарет коснулся её лица, провел кончиками пальцев по щеке и быстро, как птица, наклонился к её уху и зашептал. — Конечно, он жив. Я всегда выполняю свою часть сделки. А теперь пойдём.

Коротко улыбнувшись, он отступил к сияющей двери, увлекая за собой сестру. Её лицо было бледным словно лист бумаги, на котором чёрными кляксами выделялись глаза. Губы были крепко сжаты. И на них была кровь?

Сара вздёрнула подбородок.

— Я вернусь, Тоби, обещаю.

Я едва расслышал ответ Джарета.

— Ты называешь меня жестоким, Сара? Ты, которая дает обещания и не сдерживает их.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — Сара пронзила его взглядом.

— Да, посмотрим, — Король Гоблинов смотрел на неё, и в его глазах отражались отблески сияния двери.

Он протянул руку, нашёл щеколду и сдвинул, при этом глядя на меня.

И тогда я узнал этот взгляд. Понял, откуда мне знакомо выражение, с которым он смотрел на мою сестру всю эту долгую ночь. Именно такой взгляд был у Короля Гоблинов, когда он съел сердце оленя.

Я увидел брызги крови на лице Джарета. Увидел, как замерцала золотая дверь.

— Подожди… подожди, — выдохнул я. — Нет, Сара, я не хочу чтобы ты это делала! Пожалуйста, Сара!

— Тоби, — на её щеках блестели слёзы. — Будь счастлив.

Джарет молча смотрел на меня, и его лицо вдруг стало отстраненным и неподвластным времени. Он поднял свободную руку — другой он удерживал Сару — сжал свет в кулак, вытягивая витающие в комнате нити магии, и прижал к сердцу. В тот же миг золотая дверь вместе с ними исчезла. Я стоял в каком-то оцепенении, тупо уставившись на стену, прежде чем подойти и провести по ней руками.

— Нет, этого не может быть. Нет. Нет!

На мой крик прибежали родители, но они уже не могли ничем помочь.


	9. Эпилог

Трудно закончить эту историю. Тот мальчик-рассказчик умер, когда исчезла его сестра.

Позже выяснилось, что я единственный, кто помнит о существовании Сары. Представьте, каково это, знать, что ты ответственен не за физическую, а духовную смерть близкого человека. Любовь, мечты, радости и печали — всё исчезло.

Все мои письма к ней вернулись с пометкой «адресат неизвестен». Электронные сообщения затерялись в киберпространстве. Телефонные номера оказались недоступны. Квартиру на Уиллоу-стрит, где жила Сара, я так и не нашёл, номера 463 А и 463 С просто поглотили общего соседа. Что мне оставалось?

Только бежать от воспоминаний. Я выбрал колледж подальше от дома, закончил обучение и присоединился к «Корпусу Мира», с которым объехал половину земного шара. Я пробовал найти утешение сначала в работе, потом в алкоголе. Пытался отрицать, пытался притворяться кем-то другим… Однажды мне приснилось, что я стою в круге печальных незнакомцев в роскошных нарядах. Один из них хотел было заговорить, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Я ощутил лишь мёртвую тишину. Тогда сон разбился вдребезги, как стекло, и я проснулся, задыхаясь от ужаса. Думать о том, что могло означать это видение, мне не хотелось. 

Я бежал от воспоминаний пока в один день не спросил себя: почему я убегаю от слов Короля Гоблинов, вместо того, чтобы чтить память сестры? «Живи хорошо», — сказал он. «Будь счастлив», — сказала она. И ещё: «Я вернусь, Тоби, обещаю».

Тогда я решил изменить свою жизнь: я больше не пытался забыть Сару и старался жить хорошо, быть добрым, щедрым, порядочным человеком. Спонсировал школы и поддерживал искусство, завещал всё своё имущество благотворительному фонду. Ни жены, ни детей у меня не было. Знаю, звучит горько. Я один из тех людей, у которых больше денег, чем они могут потратить, куча времени, которое нечем заполнить, и слишком мало воспоминаний об ушедших.

Есть одна старая и важная для меня традиция. Каждый Сочельник я поднимаюсь в свою старую комнату, сажусь напротив стены и жду. «Чего? И почему именно этой ночью?», — спросите вы.

Этой ночью подходит к концу Адвент — ожидание, предшествующее празднику Рождества Христова. В рождественских календарях, которые дарят мне друзья, я всегда открываю последнюю дверь, за которой изображена Мария с младенцем.

Вот почему я сижу здесь. Я жду и верю, что однажды, в канун Рождества, отворится волшебная дверь, засияет магический свет и моя сестра вернётся домой с ребёнком на руках.


End file.
